Keep Holding On
by GagaMidnight
Summary: Zhalia has been away from the team for a while but Dante comes to find her. Soon they form a new team to help in the quest against the Staff Of Light. Can the new team save the world? Or will one of their new members choose what she wants over what the world needs? Zhante.
1. Chapter 1

Zhalia stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris and let out a depressed sigh. She had been living in Paris since she broke up from her team. She had been on a mission in Rome, and it had all gone wrong. There was nothing she could have done to stop it. She had become an outcast in the team because of the behaviour of Sophie Casterwill. It was apparently Zhalia's job to deal with problems when they went wrong even though Casterwills were obviously better in Sophie's opinion.

Zhalia was overpowered, and her ribs were broken. A little while later she left the team, unable to cope with the pain of failing them any longer. To Zhalia she'd always been a failure and she always would be one.

It did not stop her having to fight suits however. She was a traitor to them and she always would be, but she was a traitor to the team as well. As much as she'd been forgiven by the team in Venice she knew there was still some resentment and she knew exactly who held the most. It made her guilty everytime and she decided rather than putting up with it she'd leave. Now three months had passed, and the guilt did not go away like she had thought. She was more alone than she had ever been and Gareon was trying to find out information about what was happening with the suits. She had heard rumors that her name was being asked about in the city.

She sighed and went home to her apartment. She needed rest before she went to work the next day. She found her apartment door was unlocked when she got there and when she went inside everything was out of place. The sofa was overturned, her clothes were lying ripped on the floor, anything made of glass was smashed, including the windows. She began to shiver, unsure of how long it had been like that but the place was freezing so she could tell it was very long.

Before she knew it, she heard footsteps and then something hit her over the head, something heavy, and she was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Dante was walking along in Paris. He was looking for Zhalia. He heard that Suits were after her and he had to find her. He was the only one left of the team in Venice. Sophie and Lok had left not long after Zhalia had left, and Dante was left alone. He could cope with the kids not there, but Zhalia's absence was the most unbearable. He was going to use her being in danger as an excuse to see her again.

Finally he decided to walk into a cafe. It was just about to close. He bought something to eat and drink and began to eat quickly. On the wall he saw the photo of the employee of the month. It was Zhalia. She was working under an alias. Adele Moon."

He stood up and walked to the counter once more and asked the woman in French. "Miss Moon. Do you know where I can find her."

"Who are you?" the woman replied.

"I am a friend that has lost touch with her but I need to get in touch immediately something has happened."

"Who are you?"

"Dante Vale. If you will not tell me where she is, could you tell her that I was looking for her."

"What has happened that you need to find her?"

"A death." lied Dante.

The woman wrote something on a card and handed it to Dante. "Do not tell her that it was me that gave you this address."

"I will not." replied Dante. "Thank you."

He left the cafe and began making his way to Zhalia's apartment. When he got there he swallowed. He looked to the ground where there was a trace of blood. "Zhalia!" he shouted. "Zhalia are you here?"

He ran back out when he made sure there was no sign of Zhalia but he was unfortunate enough to run into two suits on the way down the stairs. Then two more came from the back. Like Zhalia he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Dante woke with a an aching head, and a feeling of nauseousness. He opened his eyes and went to put his hand to his head, but soon realised they were cuffed to a pipe. He looked around him and it seemed as though he was on a ship. He thought he was about to lose consciousness but the sound of someone's screams woke him up. "Zhalia." he uttered as he tried to break free from his cuffs. "ZHALIA!" he shouted when it didn't work. She sounded as if she was in agony.

"Dante Vale?" a voice asked. Dante looked up to see a young girl. It was a girl he'd met briefly for two minutes a week before.

"Amelia?" questioned Dante. "Metz' niece?"

The both of them looked up at the sound of Zhalia's next scream. "Amelia you have to free me."

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" Amelia heard someone ask. She turned around and cast a raypulse spell. He hurt his head off the wall, and became unconscious. Amelia ran up to the suit that had spoke and found the key to release Dante before running back and freeing him.

"My uncle sent me to assist you with your search for Zhalia Moon. The suits are planning something but we don't know what. The time that I caught up with you in Paris you were gone."

"That doesn't matter now. Zhalia. I have to save her."

"Right." nodded Amelia. "We'll split up. I'll make sure that once you save her there is nothing to get in our way."

"Good." replied Dante. "Aren't you only seventeen?"

"Don't think my age makes any difference Mr Vale." replied Amelia. "I may not be as talented as you but I can hold off a few suits here and there."

Dante nodded.

Zhalia screamed as she felt the pain overpower her. "I told you once and I'll tell you again! I am not telling you anything! I don't even know what you're talking about. I quit the Huntik Foundation months ago!"

"Don't lie to me Miss Moon! Where is that amulet?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she replied.

"This is your last chance..." began her victor.

"The lady says she didn't know." spoke a voice she recognised.

Her heart skipped a beat, and despite her pain smiled. "Dante." she uttered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Zhalia awoke, her ribs and back aching. She had been tortured but that was all she could recall. She could not remember why. But she did remember one thing. The voice that made her heart skip a beat. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Zhalia you must lay back down. You'll only slow your recovery." that same voice spoke.

"Dante?"

"Hey Zhalia."

Zhalia went to get up but he put a hand on her shoulder, gently but firmly. "Do not get up. You'll be able to walk about soon. For now you must rest.

"Dante you've hurt your head. What happened? Why was I tortured? I..."

"Go back to sleep just now Zhalia."

Zhalia fell asleep. She'd not fell so easily asleep since she had left Dante's team. She missed him terribly. "Mr Vale." a voice whispered.

Dante turned around to see Amelia. "Yeah?"

"My uncle wants to see you."

Dante looked from Zhalia and back to Amelia. "But..." he began.

"I suppose I could persuade him to leave you for a bit longer." she replied before getting ready to walk away.

"Amelia." spoke Dante, making her turn round. "What is happening? How big is it?"

"It's not my place to tell you that." replied Amelia. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I tend to be like that. If you find me annoying or such, just let me know."

"I rarely hear much talk of you from Metz. Only little things here and there and that is just now I've met you."

"I am not really his niece. He adopted me and bestowed that title on me. My mother died when I was born, and my father abandoned me when I was three. My powers were so easily developed. Probably had something to do with my high metabolism."

"Dante!" called a voice only familiar to Dante.

"Who is that?" asked Amelia. "They better shut up or I'll sincerely break their necks. Excuse the brutality but I am not in the mood."

Amelia looked round to see a blonde hair girl. Immediately Amelia disapproved of her. Her skirt was so high up that if it went any higher it would be mistaken for a belt. Sophie also stared disapprovingly at Amelia's attire. Which was creased jeans and a simple T-shirt.

"Would you kindly keep the noise down, there a patient's here." spoke Amelia quietly.

Sophie snorted. "Who might you be?" she asked.

"I can't imagine that you would know me. You don't come on down from high to mingle with us commoners."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you Casterwills are all the same..."

"Amelia." spoke Dante. He did not take sides but he did not want an argument to end up with someone disturbing Zhalia.

"Dante what on earth is happening?" asked Sophie.

"Zhalia was kidnapped." he explained. "She was injured as she was tortured by suits. That's all you need to know." he replied. He knew fine well why Zhalia left. Although he would not say much on it, he was well aware of how Sophie felt towards Zhalia.

"How can you help her after everything she has done and not done?"

"Listen you little princess. Clear off. Or I will make you. It is your decision." spoke Amelia.

Sophie scoffed. "I was glad I quit the team when I had the chance, if these are the people you're working with now."

Amelia turned in the other direction and began walking. Dante sighed and turned to Zhalia. He was sure that when he touched her hand she held it back for a moment but he couldn't be too sure and blamed it on his wishful thinking.

* * *

When Zhalia woke up again it was hours later. "How are you feeling?" asked Dante as she sat up much easier that the first time she tired.

"Umm...I'm fine." she replied.

"Are you hungry? Amelia left fruit for you."

"Amelia?"

"Metz' niece." replied Dante.

"Metz'?" Zhalia asked a tone of surprise in her voice. "Strange."

"She's a bit of a spitfire that's for sure. You should be careful if you're speaking to her. So far I have found her to be quite deadly."

"Huh? I am so confused." replied Zhalia rubbing her head.

"Zhalia I need you back. Back on my team. Everyone left. I am alone again. I need your help. I can't do this without you."

"This is too much to cope with." replied Zhalia. "I don't even remember much that happened. Dante why was I being tortured?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out Zhalia. We'll find out." he replied putting his hand on hers.

Zhalia's heart skipped a beat again. "You saved me?" asked Zhalia.

"Maybe I did." he replied.

"Maybe?"

"OK I did."

"Why?"

"I had to find you. I knew suits were after you. Then I did find you and they were hurting you."

"Dante..." she began.

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to see you again." replied Zhalia.

"It is nice to see you too." he replied.

"I am sorry Dante. I really am."

"Zhalia. You don't need to apologise. For anything. Even if you did there is no need to now. The team is starting anew. Clean slate. What do you say?"

"I'd...I'd like that."

"Good."

"Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"In hospital."

"What city?"

"Venice."

"What about Paris?"

"It is quite a bit away." he joked.

"Dante my things and Gareon."

"Waiting for you at my house. You can stay with me for as long as you need." he replied. "I am going to go now. I need to see Metz."

Amelia suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Will I sit in here while you're gone and keep Miss Moon company?" asked Amelia.

"That would be kind of you." replied Dante.

"Hello." spoke Zhalia. "I do not think I have ever met you before."

Dante left.

"Then aren't you lucky." replied Amelia before sitting down in the chair Dante was previously.

"Why is that so?"

"I am not all that interesting. I try to be people like you or Mr Vale but..."

"Your uncle is Metz but your parents...Does Metz even have siblings?"

"I was adopted as his niece. Yet he does not like me all that much. I do not like him all that much either. I hope Mr Vale will let me join his team. I'll do anything to work with two people talented as you two and get away from my uncle."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes. I was abandoned at 3."

"I was orphaned but not on purpose. My parents died."

"I am so sorry to hear that. It's why you worked with the Organization. It was survival."

"Yes. How?"

"I understand people. I...I sort of know things. I don't realise how I do but I do. I think I am quite the empath. I let other people's emotions overpower me sometimes. I can feel them. The most powerful one is when two people love each other. I also know when people lie to me."

Zhalia stared at Amelia questioningly.

"Sorry I have talked too much. How are you feeling?"

"Don't you know the answer?" asked Zhalia with a smile.

"I like you." laughed Amelia. "Yes. Miss Moon I know but...I would not have normal conversation if I just knew. You feel like shit."

"Oh yes I do." replied Zhalia. "You know you're not that much of a spitfire."

"Is that what Mr Vale called me?"

"Why do you speak so formal?"

"It's just how I am."

"Well could you call me Zhalia please."

"If you like."

"Thank you Amelia."

"Please call me Amy." she smiled.

"OK."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How long have you been in love with Mr Vale?"

"How long?"

"I feel emotions but now how long they've been there."

Zhalia never replied.

"I won't tell him." replied Amelia. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Let's forget about it. I like you better than Sophie Casterwill any day."

"Well I am not surprised." laughed Amelia. "She's so stuck up."

* * *

Dante left Metz and began making his way back to the hospital. The Organisation was after an amulet, very, very powerful. But they had made the mistake of thinking Zhalia was still on Dante's team and that Dante knew about it. Dante was angry. Very angry. _"They hurt my Zhalia, because of a stupid amulet! That's not right."_


	3. Chapter 3

Zhalia was steered into Dante's home, much to her dismay. Dante had been quite over protective of her own the way to his house. Now that she was here, she sighed heavily and sat down on his sofa. "Zhalia, how are you feeling?"

"You've asked me the same question over and over." she replied. "But as before I will answer that I am OK."

"You don't look OK." he replied before sitting next to her. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. "I am very sorry Zhalia."

"Whatever for?" she replied.

"I let you down. I let you go to Paris. Then I failed at finding you. Then I was late in rescuing you."

"Dante, do you honestly think there was something that you could say or do to stop me from doing anything?" asked Zhalia. "As for not finding me, I moved around a lot, and thirdly it was not your fault. None of it was your fault. Don't blame yourself. The only person who is at fault is me."

Zhalia stared at the fire to look away from his amber eyes. "You've been really upset since you left the hospital. Apart from the whole suits thing, what's bothering you?" asked Dante, a few minutes later. Zhalia never replied. "Zhalia."

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"What's bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing." she replied, looking at the floor. "I think I'll just turn in now."

* * *

"Why don't you ever listen?" Amelia asked her Uncle.

Metz never said anything, but he turned away to give her the idea the conversation was closed.

"But something is happening. Something terrible! I can sense it!"

"Your powers are mere hunches." he replied. "You are not an empath. Just a great guesser. Leave me now, I am not feeling too well tonight."

Amelia left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Dante decided to have a meeting with his two new team members. One and old friend and two someone new who he'd never met before.

"This amulet, is powerful. But how powerful?" asked Dante.

"Powerful enough that the organisation is so desperate for it." contributed Zhalia.

"All we have is this old sketch." spoke Dante laying it out on the coffee table.

"We could search through books but I don't think it would help us." replied Zhalia.

Amelia sat on the chair staring at Zhalia and Dante wishing she was good at thinking like they were. She didn't like to admit it but sometimes she found it hard to think with her power. She had no idea how to control it and Metz would not help her. In fact he did not acknowledge her. Now Amelia's judgement was clouded by the emotions she felt in the room. The emotions of Zhalia and Dante. It was a mixture of love, pain and sadness.

"Amelia." spoke Zhalia suddenly. "Do you have any ideas."

"Me?" spoke Amelia in shock.

"Well you are part of the team. All team members have to contribute."

"Well...perhaps...Never mind."

"What?"

"Well there was that new project of restoring those old books and converting them to digital copies on the computer..." began Amelia.

"I did not know about this." spoke Dante.

"He keeps you in the dark about a lot of things doesn't he?" asked Amelia.

"Metz wouldn't do that unless he thought necessary." replied Dante.

"You clearly think that Metz can't do anything wrong." replied Amelia. "I know no one is perfect but you are making Metz out to be. He's not perfect at all. While he does nothing but order people, it's brave and real people like you and Zhalia who do all of the work."

"What was your idea?" asked Zhalia changing the subject.

"Well I suppose we could scan our image through that database. This is meant to be from ancient mythology. So let's go to the ancient book system."

"It's worth a try I suppose but I do know one thing Amelia." spoke Dante.

"Amy." replied Amelia.

"The amulet we're looking for out dates the earliest book. Unless there was word about it then..."

"You're right. I am sorry. It was stupid."

"I didn't say it was stupid." replied Dante. "I just said it was maybe not the best. Perhaps if you weren't so busy trying to slight your Uncle at every turn you'd think much clearer."

Amelia could sense that Dante was annoyed with her. "Look if you've got something that you really want to say Mr Vale there is no need to sugar coat it."

"More like a question." replied Dante. He was too tired of being polite. It was being polite that lost him Zhalia the first time round when he'd ignored Sophie's behaviour.

"Go ahead." replied Amelia.

"Why do you hate your Uncle."

"He's not my Uncle." replied Amelia.

"After him being kind enough to take you in?"

Amelia wasn't going to explain. "I'm sorry forget I have said anything. I speak my mind far too much."

"Why don't Amelia and I go the library and search. It's better than doing nothing."

"Fine." sighed Dante.

Amelia could sense Dante's frustration drop at the sound of Zhalia's voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" asked Dante and Zhalia in confusion.

"Nothing."

"It's rare for you to smile." spoke Dante.

"You've known me like two days Mr Vale. But yes you're correct I rarely smile."

* * *

Two Hours Later 

I swear that we've searched through 100 books." complained Zhalia as she rubbed her aching neck.

"Why don't you rest I'll keep going."

"No. I want to ask you why you were so short with Dante?"

"I don't mean to be with him or you it's...it's when people praise Metz. It just drives me crazy. They think he's perfect."

"I don't think he's perfect." agreed Zhalia. "But I know he means a lot to Dante. So could you maybe not talk about him in such a way in front of him. It'll make it easier for everyone."

"Yeah I suppose. I could really feel Dante's anger at me and it was as if I was the one angry."

"Any luck guys?" asked Dante obviously more cheerful.

"Not really but then again we've only went through like a lot of the very very very very lot." replied Zhalia.

Dante chuckled. "Well you'll be pleased people. I've found out the book the image came from. If you'd follow me to the computer room."

Zhalia began to follow Dante. "You coming Amy?" asked Zhalia.

"I think I will stay here." she replied.

"OK." agreed Zhalia.

Zhalia felt awkward walking with Dante alone. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am actually OK now."

"Well that's good." replied Dante. "Umm...Zhalia what were you and Amelia talking about?"

"Amy. She doesn't like Amelia and we were just talking about her special powers."

"Special powers...Oh the empath thing. Yes she has it in her head she's one. She's just intelligent when it comes to working out people's emotions. She's doing it to seek her Uncle's attention."

"Is this according to Metz?"

"Metz is busy and sometimes he gets very ill. Then she gets lonely and decides to use it to gain attention."

"Was that according to him?"

Dante didn't comment. "I have never heard many stories about empaths before. So we'll just ignore it anyway."

"But she could tell me exactly how you were feeling Dante when she insulted Metz, and how I was feeling when in my pain and trying not to show it." replied Zhalia and Zhalia knew that Amelia was telling the truth because Amelia could tell that Zhalia was in love with Dante. It could only take someone who felt emotions and not a reader of body language to notice that.

_"Yes I love Dante. Amelia you are right. But what do I do now? How can I make him love me?" _

If Amelia could read thoughts as well as feel emotions she would tell Zhalia that there was no need to do that. Dante already did.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante showed Zhalia a book he had found, with the information inside, written in runes. He was able to match the drawing he had been given to one in the book and so he decided it was of some use. "If we can decode the runes then we can see what the book tells us." spoke Zhalia.

"There a paintings in here. I wonder what they are for." spoke Dante. "What has this all to do with the amulet?"

"Is that a staff?" asked Zhalia.

"Perhaps it will make more sense once we have it translated. It may take a while to find the code to decode what it says though."

Dante leaned over Zhalia to get another book. Zhalia swallowed. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"This a book about Runes but I am not sure if it will help us much."

"Perhaps if we were to call in Amelia she could help us look for other books in the library." suggested Zhalia.

Dante thought for a moment. Many hands made light work but he was not very fond of Amelia. She had slighted his mentor and he'd never met her before. He did not trust her because of that, and he found her attention seeking with the way she believed she was an empath. Deep down he knew that if Metz had not told him this was the case, and that she had not slighted his mentor then he would perhaps have trusted her.

"Well you can call her." replied Dante with a smile.

Zhalia smiled and was about to walk to the door when he spoke again. "You really like her don't you?"

"She's like one of the few people who have been nice to me."

Dante nodded. It was true, Amelia was nice to Zhalia. The reason was that Zhalia believed Amelia about her empathic powers, but Dante did not know about that.

Dante sighed when Zhalia had left. He had enjoyed her company even if it was for just quarter of an hour. He didn't know how long he could go on without telling her that he loved her but he was frightened she did not feel the same way.

As Zhalia walked to the library she thought about how close Dante was to her and how he'd made her heart react when he leaned over her. She knew that her feelings for him were growing and growing and she only wished that he felt the same way. She sighed. _"Dante what do I have to do to get you to notice me as more than a friend or a fellow seeker?" _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Metz sat in his office at Foundation. He was soon going to be leaving for Germany but he needed to make sure that everything was in place so that he could observe what he needed to. "Sir, Miss Amelia is helping Zhalia Moon in the Library. Shall we bring her to see you sir before you go?"

"No. It's best I don't see her. Keep me informed of her progress. Make sure she's alright."

"Sir."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zhalia looked as Amelia read patiently through the books. "How are you feeling?" she asked Zhalia.

"You're as a bad as Dante." replied Zhalia.

"At least I am not being told I am not as good again."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Why does Mr Vale have to be so perfect?"

Zhalia laughed. "I don't follow."

"Because My Uncle cares so much about him I have never once stopped hearing about him. Now, now Amelia. You will never be the seeker that Dante Vale is. Or how about this one. Amelia, you can not afford to mistakes. If you do you'll never live to be the seeker that Dante Vale is. I never even met Dante Vale that's how much my Uncle thinks me unworthy. It's only today...maybe yesterday that I have met him. That doesn't matter. I shouldn't be going off on one. It's not Mr Vale's fault I am hopeless."

Zhalia didn't know how to answer but she knew herself what it was like to feel as though you failed all the time. "Zhalia. Do you ever just feel like you're alone in the world and because of...maybe sometimes...what...people just don't...Never mind."

"I know what you're trying to say and I do."

"Yeah Sophie Casterwill. God I hate her."

"Me too." replied Zhalia.

"I would do anything to punch her. Anyway where is the book Mr Vale showed you?"

Zhalia handed it over to Amelia. As soon as Amelia touched it she felt a jolt rush through her. Suddenly she was standing outside the Louvre and following a tour. _"This painting here was donated to us by a Jesper Gaillou. Our experts believe it is from the 1600s." spoke a tour guide_

_Amelia looked at the painting. _

"Are you alright?" asked Zhalia when Amelia snapped back into reality.

"Yeah static electricity. I am well known to have static shocks. Emm..."

She began to look through the book. "These paintings. I have seen this one before."

"Where?" asked Zhalia.

"It was in the Louvre I believe so." lied Amelia. She had never been to the Louvre in her entire life. But she couldn't tell Zhalia what she saw. She just couldn't.

"We should find the Runes first to decode the book." spoke Zhalia. "Then we can give Dante a full report."

"Right." replied Amelia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Metz was on his way back to Germany when he was called by his assistant in charge of looking after Amelia. "Yes?"

"Stage 2 is complete."

"Thank you. Watch out for stage three. Keep me informed." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Zhalia and Amelia were getting tired as they searched through the books. Just when they thought they couldn't possibly go on any longer, Dante strolled in. "Zhalia are you still searching?" asked Dante.

"We've tried." she replied. "But...we just can't solve it."

He looked at how tired Zhalia was. "We should turn in for tonight and try tomorrow."

"What about Amelia?" asked Zhalia.

Amelia wasn't even paying attention as she began searching through another book. "Oh." uttered Dante. He'd not even noticed her. It wasn't because of any dislike he had for her, it was because his attention was so fixated on Zhalia.

"Sorry Amelia." he apologised sincerely. "I didn't see you over the pile of books. It's not as if you're that tall either."

Despite his thoughts of Amelia, he could see she had been working hard.

Amelia smiled but did not laugh. Laughter was not an approved of action. She had learned that from Metz. "Why don't you go home Zhalia and I'll continue looking for anything. If not we might need to seek a specialist."

"What about the Louvre?" asked Zhalia.

"Oh yeah." spoke Amelia. "The book you found Mr Vale had painting of paintings. I've saw one of them before."

Zhalia brought the book over to Dante to save Amelia the trouble and showed him which one.

"You say it's in the Louvre? Well perhaps we could go check it out. It might lead us to a translation." suggested Dante. "Until then we should all get some rest."

"Good idea." spoke Zhalia, with a smile as she stared into Dante's Amber eyes.

Amelia forced a smile as she moved onwards to find another book on runes. The emotions she felt in the library was too intense. She always wondered if there was a way to block it out.

"Zhalia have you had much to eat today?" asked Dante. "You've...Well...l...Do you want to get something...I mean...What I mean is..."

"Sure. Of course I would." replied Zhalia with a grin.

"Let's go then." spoke Dante.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zhalia made her way out of the library with Dante. Amelia sighed before removing her mobile. "Hey, can you put me through to my Uncle. It's Amelia...What?...He never said...OK then."

"Well I might as well put the books away." she sighed aloud.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dante made his way onwards with Zhalia, taking a glance at her every now and then to mentally compliment her beauty. "So." spoke Zhalia. "You found anything yet?"

"Not much but I think I should check this Louvre thing out. If Amelia is right it might tell us something."

"We'll have to get plane tickets." replied Zhalia. "Or perhaps Amelia can get us access to private transport."

"Maybe. She's got a lot of power in Foundation believe it or not. I just had not heard about her until yesterday when she helped me save you."

"Don't you think it strange, that she went unmentioned?"

"I am sure Metz had his reasons." replied Dante.

"You don't like her much do you?"

"It's not that I don't like her it's...I don't fully understand her. She is so despising of Metz after he took her in and raised her."

"I think she likes you."

"What makes you think that?" asked Dante.

"She says you're perfect."

Dante drew Zhalia a questioning look.

"Well her words were. Why does he have to be so perfect? Apparently Metz compared her to you a lot. Put her down."

"Metz wouldn't do that."

"I think that we can't judge either of them, so perhaps maybe tomorrow we should all give each other the olive branch."

"Good idea." he replied.

"It's too warm today." spoke Zhalia. "It was much cooler in Paris."

"Well maybe some Ice Cream then?"

"Thanks." she replied.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Amelia picked up the book she'd been given by Dante and Zhalia, with the Runes in it. As she walked with it to go back to Foundation her eyes caught a book in the corner. It had no title in words but in Runes. She walked over to it and she could see that some of the Runes in the tile matched the book she was carrying. Inside she found not only translations but more information and photos of the paintings in the other book. She put them both in her bag and walked to the door. As she touched the door handle, she felt another jolt.

_"So Zhalia." spoke Dante. "How are you feeling about being a seeker again?" _

_"I am fine about it." replied Zhalia. _

_"Hold it right there." someone spoke. _

_Zhalia and Date turned around to see there was six suits. When they looked back round they saw seven more."_

_"Dante." spoke Zhalia. "I don't think I am ready to summon..."_

_"It's fine." replied Dante. _

Amelia inhaled breath as she recovered from what she saw. "I need to find them." she said aloud.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As Dante and Zhalia walked they turned into an alleyway and began walking, Dante wanted to speak to Zhalia alone. "So Zhalia. How are you feeling about being a seeker again?" he asked her.

"I am fine about it." replied Zhalia. She looked at him and forced herself not to sigh. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her and tell her that he loved her but that was just a dream. A dream that she'd never have come true.

Dante glanced at her and saw her thinking. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand, as they walked. But he wasn't sure how Zhalia would react to it.

"Hold it right there." they heard someone speak.

They turned around to see six suits. Then they went to run forwards but there was seven in front of them.

Zhalia swallowed. "Dante. I don't think I am ready to summon..." she began.

"It's fine." replied Dante.

"Augerfrost" a voice shouted. Several suits were knocked down. "Raypulse."

Dante grabbed Zhalia's hand now that there was a path and they ran.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright?" asked Dante when he got Zhalia back to his house.

"Yes. I am fine." she replied. "Who saved us?"

"I don't know." replied Dante, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I was too busy trying to get you away. Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine." she replied.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the suits. "I have never seen you before."

"I can't imagine you have." Amelia replied.

They began surrounding her. "I would love to continue our conversation but I have things to do! I'll see you soon." she replied. "Hyperstride!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dante handed Zhalia a cup of tea and Zhalia took it gratefully. There was a knock at the door. "Mr Vale!"

"At least she knocks." laughed Zhalia. "Lok doesn't."

"She seems keen on something. Amelia come in!"

Amelia opened the door. "I found something in the library."

"Really?" asked Dante in surprise.

"I'll leave it with you and then I'll go. Sorry for bothering you I know it's late."

"No." spoke Zhalia. "You don't have to go so soon. We should all probably prepare for the Louvre and have a look over this book you've found."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I..."

"Nonsense. You've came all this way." spoke Dante. "Surely you can stay for five minutes to explain what you've found."

"OK." replied Amelia. "But if I...I bother you. Just let me know and I'll scatter."

"Not at all." replied Zhalia. "I enjoy your company."

"That makes one person." laughed Amelia nervously. She could feel too much emotion coming from Zhalia and Dante again and she could barely cope. Sometimes it made her feel ill, but she forced herself to put up with it.

"Why don't you explain to us what you found?"

"OK." replied Amelia. "I was just walking out of the library and I saw the book on one of the shelves. Its title had runes which matched some from the book you found. Inside is some translations and more diagrams. I'll take it back to the library and translate the pages. I'll bring them back in the morning. I need to go."

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Zhalia. "Please stay we could do it together."

"Unless your Uncle is expecting you." spoke Dante.

"Uncle has returned to Germany quite suddenly."

"Oh."

"He wanted me to stay and work with you guys. So...umm...Just tell me what to do I'll do it."

"Well can you maybe get us private transport to Paris? We'd go public but the Suits are kind of onto us."

"Yeah I saw that." spoke Amelia before she could stop it.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Dante.

"Well...you're both kind of shaken up and...I kind of put two and two together. You know? Oh and yes I'll just get right back on to Foundation and get that sorted."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Zhalia.

"I am intruding in your home. I shouldn't really be. I just came by to let you know what I found because my Uncle said I had to tell you guys if I found anything to help as soon as I found out."

"Well that's nice and all but it's quite a bit from her to Foundation."

"I came from the library so it wasn't that far."

Amelia's phone rang and she answered it. "I have to go. They need me back at Foundation."

"Why?" asked Zhalia.

"Well. I was assigned to a project. To do with computers. I am head of the department and they need me. Sorry for intruding. I just...Bye."

When Amelia had dashed out Zhalia turned to Dante. "She seems too reserved."

"Yes she does. How are you feeling?"

Zhalia laughed. "I am fine Dante."

Dante smiled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zhalia tossed and turned all night. It was far too warm and she could not sleep. She decided to go downstairs, and get a glass of water to see if it would cool her down but on her way down in the dark, she tripped ont he stair and fell, but not too far. She was caught by someone. "Zhalia are you alright?"

"Dante?"

"Yeah it's me. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep it's just too warm so I was going downstairs to get some water."

"Oh. Me too." he replied.

They were suddenly aware that Dante was holding on tightly to Zhalia. He let go making sure she was balance. He grabbed her hand however. "Let me help you downstairs."

"Thanks." replied Zhalia.

When they were downstairs Dante sat Zhalia down and got her a glass of water. "Thanks."

"It's too warm isn't it?" asked Dante.

"You've no idea." replied Zhalia.

"Well I am in the room." he quipped making Zhalia laugh.

Dante sat next to her and they talked. Before she knew it, it was morning and her head was rested on his shoulder. She immediately sat up straight and went upstairs to get showered and into clean clothes.

"Zhalia." spoke Dante waking up. "Zhalia?"

"Here." spoke Zhalia walking downstairs. He smiled.

_"She is so beautiful it's unreal."_

"Something wrong?" asked Zhalia.

"No. Nothing." he replied.

She smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine. How are you feeling?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Yeah fine." he replied before standing up. "I'll be right back. Going to get some clean clothes on."

"Sure. See you in five." she replied.

When Dante was upstairs Zhalia made her way to the sofa and began to think. _"Louvre. It is so beautiful there. I should really love to see it again. At night. With Dante. Only not as seekers or friends but on a date. But alas he'd never love me enough."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Amelia sat in her Uncle's new office. She's been sitting at his desk translating the books. Needless to say she had gotten no sleep. "Miss Amelia. There is someone here to see you." spoke on of her Uncle's assistants as they opened the door.

Amelia looked up happy expecting to see Zhalia but instead a man walked in. "Amelia. Good to see you."

Her Uncle's assistant left and she was alone in the office. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You can. Amelia, I know your father. Very well indeed. So much so that he's asked me to see how you are doing."

"Oh."

"He knows about your powers. Indeed, I can safely say that you have mighty big support group."

"And?"

"And what? I don't understand."

"Listen. I may bet seventeen, severely naive and a very very stupid but I am not completely dumb. If he gave a rats ass about me he'd have not abandoned me. So who are you really? What do you want?"

"I think you should keep your voice down."

"Or what?"

"I mean it Amelia."

"HELP!" shouted Amelia.

The door opened two security officers came in. "We'll deal with him right away Miss Amelia."

When the man was gone Amelia breathed then rushed to the door. When she touched the handle she felt a jolt.

_"So that's it. Well done everyone. Zhalia. Sis." spoke Dante._

_She saw herself smiling as Zhalia embraced her in a hug. Then suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot and Dante fell to the ground. "Dante!" shouted Zhalia. "Dante no!"_

Amelia did not only see what she saw. She felt it. She opened the door. _"Since when did seekers use guns? Something isn't right."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Amelia called Zhalia and asked if her and Date could meet her at the library when they came, Amelia had the translations in envelopes. A copy for Zhalia and Dante each. "Amelia." spoke Dante. "Very quick getting this done."

"And? We needed it." replied Amelia. "I think on our trip to Paris, we should wear bullet proof vests."

"What?" asked Zhalia.

"Hey isn't she a kidder." spoke Dante, patting Amelia's back.

"Yeah." laughed Amelia with him. She knew that if she told Dante about her premonition, he wouldn't believe her. Then they'd get into an argument and things were going well. She was going to have to find another way to save him.

"You've been looking at more books." spoke Zhalia.

"Oh. They are just recreational." lied Amelia. She had been looking into information about the powers she possessed, not that it had been enlightening at all.

"Anyway. I have transport to Paris. We can talk on the plane there."

"Miss Amelia." spoke her Uncle's assistant, running into the library. "The man who came to see you this morning. He's escaped."

"What?" asked Amelia.

"He left you this." he replied.

The assistant was going to take it to Amelia when Dante grabbed it out of his hands. "Who came to see her this morning?"

"I don't know." spoke the assistant. "He was acting threateningly towards Miss Amelia."

"It's fine now. I am sure it was all a misunderstanding." replied Amelia, taking the note from Dante's hands. Again she felt the jolt in her body.

_"How could you let this happen?" shouted Metz._

_"I am sorry Uncle I did not mean to..."_

_"Did not mean to. If you were Dante we would not be having this trouble. But no Dante is dead. Why didn't you do something? I'll tell you why you were busy hugging Zhalia Moon. You let your guard down and you've let everyone down."_

_"It's not like that!" replied Amelia. "It's not. I swear."_

_Amelia watched herself crying in front of her Uncle._

_"He was supposed to be your mentor and you let him down."_

_"No!" replied Amelia. "You were supposed to be and you let me down! If you did not ignore me none of this would have happened. I'd know what to do."_

_"Get out." replied Metz_

"Amelia. Are you alright?" asked Zhalia.

"Static electricity is absolutely utterly horrible." replied Amelia before reading the note. **"You had your chance."**

_"What's going on? There is something not right."_

"Let's go and and get our things ready and we'll meet at the airport. I've got us a private jet."

"Oh but I have someone new coming so we'll need to wait on him." spoke Dante, only to receive a look from Amelia and Zhalia.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I reckoned we needed more people. Trust me this guy will be a great seeker."

"Will?"

"He's not as great as me no but he could one day." replied Dante.

Amelia laughed. "Many have tried and failed miserably." replied Amelia.

"Why because I am perfect?"

"Yes why are you?" replied Amelia.

"I can't help it." he jokingly replied. "So why don't you just explain to us right now what you found."

"OK." she replied.

"Miss Amelia, what of the note?" asked her uncle's assistant.

"Forget about it." she replied waving an arm in the air to show she didn't care.

"But Miss Amelia this man threatened you."

"Please. It does not matter. I would much rather you were back at Foundation making sure there was no other men like him. We've got top secret missions going on at the moment."

"Like what?" asked Dante.

"It wouldn't be top secret if I told you."

Zhalia laughed at Dante's face, as it brought on a pout.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Thousands upon thousands of years ago, lived a Queen. Queen Larawen wielded a staff. It was believed that staff was given to her by the ancient gods during the first ever eclipse that happened of planetary alignment. It only happens once every five thousand years. When the Queen died, a group known as the Illuminati which was very like an ancient foundation, split the staff into four different pieces, the final piece being the Ancient Seals Amulet. The very amulet that the Organisation are looking for. So an ancient version of the Organisation known as the Karel, sought after these pieces and the amulet but they failed. To keep them safe, the pieces were separated to different places in the world, with only four clues to their whereabouts." explained Amelia.

"Four paintings." uttered Zhalia and Dante in unison.

"Indeed. Each painting is a clue to the whereabouts of these pieces."

"And the amulet?"

"I am afraid there is nothing in the book about the amulet. But I am sure now that we know what we're dealing with we perhaps can find out more information." replied Amelia.

"Dante Vale." came a voice. Everyone looked up to see who everyone believed, who Dante knew, to be the seeker Dante was talking about.

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't want any more company. It meant socialising with people and she didn't know how to. "Zhalia I would like you to meet Crispian DiNozzo. We have met up once or twice, on a few missions."

"Good times." replied Crispian.

"Don't talk like it was years ago. It was only three weeks ago." laughed Dante.

"Nice to meet you. "smiled Zhalia politely.

"I'm afraid you've missed Amelia's lovely stories. Of Ancient Foundation and Ancient Organisation." teased Dante.

Amelia looked up. "I would not say it was entirely a story. Most myths have truth behind them."

"I can only agree with that statement." replied Crispian.

"Perhaps you should make an appointment with the dentist for your toothache." replied Amelia.

"I might when I come back...Wait...How?"

"Intuition." she replied.

"What your female intuition?"

"Now now we don't pick on Amelia's female intuition. You know how sensitive they can be about their intuition."

"Dante!" scolded Zhalia.

"Except you." replied Dante.

"Dante is indeed very cruel." stated Crispian jokingly. Zhalia could see they were good friends.

"No. Mr Vale can only be perfect." teased Amelia.

"Amelia I don't need you tell me that I am." quipped Dante.

"Stop calling me Amelia. I prefer Amy."

"I will call you Amy when you stop being so formal with me and calling me Mr Vale."

"Fine. Dante!" she replied.

"Fine. Amy!"

"Children." teased Zhalia.

"So did someone mention a trip to the Louvre on the phone to me?" Crispian asked Dante.

"Well speak to Amy. She might be kind enough to take you on her private jet."

"Private jet. I picked the right team then." replied Crispian looking over to her Amelia.

Crispian walked over to her. "I didn't get to shake your hand." he told her.

"Oh. You want me to shake your hand?" asked Amelia.

"It's generally what people do when they first greet each other."

"Oh Amy won't know how to do that." spoke Dante. "She's bee hiding away in her cave all this time."

Amelia extended her hand and shook Crispian's. She felt a jolt rush through her.

_She saw herself standing in the Louvre at night time, with a torch. Crispian and her were arguing. _

_"I know you fancy me." spoke Crispian. _

_"You wish!" replied Amelia. _

_"No you wish!"_

_"You wish!" _

_"Shut up." he replied before kissing her. _

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

"Static electricity." she replied. "I conduct it. Excuse me I have to put all these books away before I leave."

"Need a hand?" asked Zhalia.

"No." replied Amelia. "Why don't we all meet at the airport around three and I'll see you then."

"Need somewhere to hang out in while we wait on Amy being a neat freak?" asked Dante.

"I am not a neat freak! Books should be treated with respect." defended Amy.

"Then allow me to give you hand. I'll see you later. Zhalia. Dante."

Zhalia and Dante left.

"Interesting books."

"There just for leisure purposes."

"So you're not a psychic then and you're not an empath. Funny."

"What is funny?"

"You read these books and you were able to tell I had toothache."

"I am not an empath."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Crispian pinched his neck. "Ow." winced Amelia.

"Amy, I am not stupid you know." he replied. "So, as for being psychic. Can you read palms?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's none of your business. I don't even know who you are. Why don't you go and talk to Dante and Zhalia? They are far more suitable company."

"Suit yourself." he replied.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So Zhalia. Did you ever go to the Louvre when you were in Paris?" asked Dante.

"Not but it was very beautiful. I have saw photos. It's most beautiful at night. I have dreamt of going there for so long."

"Then allow me to make that dream come true. I'll take you there at night."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Subconsciously they began to hold each other's hands on the way to Dante's house.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zhalia stood up and went to check that she'd locked suitcase. "It's going to bumpy for half an hour, so if everyone could put on their seat belts please." spoke the pilot through the intercom. Just to prove his point it began to get bump and Zhalia tripped to be caught by Dante. She sat down next to him and put on her belt. "Are you alright?" asked Dante.

"Fine." replied Zhalia.

"So." began Crispian sitting next to Amelia. "You ready to talk to me yet?"

Amelia unplugged her belt and walked to another seat. She was not going to even risk looking at him, after what she saw in her vision. Someone kissing her had to be a bad thing.

"The time we get to Paris it will be night. Tomorrow I'll take a tour, and get images of everything."

"Wait. We're going to steal this painting?" asked Dante.

"OK. Put it this way. We get it now and stop the world from ending or we let someone else get and don' stop the world from ending. It's thievery with a good cause."

"I still don't like it." spoke Dante. "What does Metz think?"

"Miss Amelia the phone for you." spoke a steward through the intercom. Amelia picked up the phone next to her and put it to her ear. "I'll tell you just now." she replied.

"Uncle...Yes...Yes we're on our way to Paris...I will ensure that every possible means to get the painting is carried out..."

She hesitated a moment before continuing to speak. "How are you?" she asked him. After she did he hung up. She sighed and put the phone down.

"Well I guess that means we're stealing a painting." replied Dante.

"From one of the most secure places in Paris."

"How are we going to get in?" asked Crispian.

"That's a good question." spoke Dante. "Any ideas?"

Amelia smiled. "I did find one way in. But it's probably best I go on my own."

"Why?" asked Dante.

"I need outside, surveillance, directing me. You and Zhalia can stay in the hotel I have booked. I'll go in."

"What about me?" asked Crispian.

"You could..." she began.

"I would love to join you." he interjected.

"Well...uh...umm...Why?" she replied.

"Because you'll need backup." he replied.

"It's maybe not a good idea if you go alone." spoke Zhalia. "I mean, Crispian has been a seeker longer than you, so it'll be good to have someone with experience."

"Good point Zhalia." smiled Dante.

Amelia was not going to argue with Dante. As much as she hated being compared to him, she knew he was a good leader and seeker.

"Settled then." smiled Crispian.

Amelia looked around about her, she sensed every feeling on the plane. The intensity of Dante's love for Zhalia and Zhalia's love for Dante. She could sense Zhalia's insecurities and loneliness, and she could sense Dante's worry for his lone wolf. But from Crispian she sensed eagerness to enjoy, and she did not need her empath powers to know he had the hots for her, the only confirmed it.

"So Amelia what are you? 18? " asked Crispian.

"17. I am 18 in November." she replied with a sigh.

"Well I am 19." he told her.

"I didn't ask." she replied.

"You two." spoke Dante.

"Dante, do Organisation use guns?" asked Amelia.

"Why?" asked Dante.

"No reason."

"I don't think so." replied Dante. "You ask weirdest of questions. But then again you're a weird person."

"Says Mr Perfect." she replied.

"Are you two related?" asked Crispian.

"No." replied Amelia.

"You sad about that?" asked Dante.

Zhalia laughed.

"Maybe." replied Amelia. "But I suppose were both kind of brought up by the same man, just not together."

"True. So while Metz mentored me, what were you doing?"

"I was around about six when I was adopted. I had a private teacher in a cottage in England."

"I see." replied Dante. "Well since we both had the same foster dad. I guess it makes us siblings."

"Oh yippee." replied Amelia sarcastically.

"Sis." teased Dante.

"Dante behave." smiled Zhalia.

"What? I am not doing anything." replied Dante.

Amelia rubbed her temples as the emotions in the plane increased.


	8. Chapter 8

Zhalia stared at the giant glass pyramid of the Louvre, and the two smaller ones next to it. "Dante it is wonderful. To think I was in Paris these past few months and I didn't..."

"Well you are here now." he told her. "We should do more recreational activities. Sometimes too much work is a bad thing."

"Since when were you all work and no play Dante?" teased Zhalia.

He laughed and put his arm round her. Zhalia was suddenly aware of his closeness, and her heart skipped a beat again. "Did you ever go to the Eiffel tower?"

"Yes. Once or twice." she replied.

"Well then you'll know all about it, to tell me. Let's go now." he replied before pulling her along.

Zhalia laughed.

"So what's your big master plan to get us into the Louvre?" asked Crispian.

Amelia did not reply to him as she finished setting up all computer screens, and microphones. "There."

"So what's the plan?" repeated Crispian.

"The storm drains."

"Oh."

"There is an entrance into the hallway. Through a secret passage way. It did use to be a fortress."

"I see. So you looked into its history. It's clever."

"No. Anyone could have done it." she replied.

"You seem really tense." he told her.

She sat down and folded her arms. "I am not tense. I just have a job to do."

_"And maybe if I do one operation right here and there, I might be noticed."_

Crispian sat next to her. "You are fond of Dante and Zhalia?"

"I barely know them."

"Yet you can feel their emotions. How does that make **you **feel."

"It's not just their emotions I feel, it's every urge. Such as pulling the loose fringe back and putting it behind her ear, or wanting to put their hand on the other's cheek, the need to be held, and loved, the need to love others. Every impulse I feel and I feel like I am ready to do it myself."

"And me?"

"I know about your impulses too and I set down in stone that I want you to leave me alone."

"I am sure if you gave me a chance then you'd really like me. Or is that what you're scared of?"

She never replied.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dante and Zhalia look at Paris below them, from the top of the Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Zhalia.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Zhalia turned around in surprise. "What?"

"You're beautiful. More beautiful than this."

"Nothing is more beautiful than this."

"You need to buy a mirror then." replied Dane as he put his hands on her waist.

"Dante..." she began.

"You are! No arguments."

Their lips got closer and closer until they touched.

When Dante broke away from Zhalia, they smiled. "Date..." began Zhalia.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I love you." he told her.

"Really?" she asked, regretting how weird how voice sounded.

"Yeah." laughed Dante. "Even when your voice breaks like it just did."

She chuckled. "I love you, too. I..."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should probably go back to the hotel." he told her. "It's getting cold."

She rested her head on his chest. "But we've...just..."

"I don't want you getting a cold though. Because then you'll be ill."

Zhalia smiled and took his hand as he led her to the elevator, that would take them back down to ground level.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Aren't the storm drains, kind of dangerous?" asked Crispian. "Lot of water."

"It's alright. I have a plan."

"Then would you mind sharing?"

Amelia stood up and walked to the window. "I work alone. I have been alone. I don't share my plans with anyone!"

"But you're not alone now you're on a team." replied Crispian.

"Don't act like you know me." replied Amelia.

Crispian walked up to her. "You seem to dislike everyone you see."

"Indeed I do." she replied.

"Yet you take an instant liking to Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon. You barely know them. But from what I have gathered in just about eight hours of your company. You have trust issues. Upon coming to the hotel, you chose to carry your own luggage, you look behind you constantly, you lock everything away, you keep making sure the door is lock. Behaviour of someone with either paranoia, fear or distrust. I hardly think someone of your sound mind would have paranoia. You're brave. So it's distrust then. You have trust issues. You were adopted. At the age of six. Do you have much memory of before that? I don't think you do. But you know you had a parent. A father. No mother she died in childbirth, didn't she? So your father. He abandoned you to an orphanage..."

The door opened quietly and Dante and Zhalia stepped in but it was not enough to stop Crispian. "Metz adopted you at six years old. You have never trusted anyone because you trusted your father and he left you behind. Quite Ironic that the young woman before me should be an empath when she chooses to hide all of her own emotion, and feelings or perhaps even become immune to them."

"Crispian." spoke Dante. "I don't know what's going on but stop."

"No. Mr DiNozzo is indeed correct. I do not trust anyone. From I have gathered my mother did die giving birth to me. That is indeed a rumour that floats around foundation. My father did abandon me. When I was three years old. I do not remember him at all. As for the reasons for my trust issues, they are not my father's doing. I don't trust people because people lie. Everyone does. The more I lose trust in everything, the greater chance that I don't let my guard down enough to be ruined. I can't believe that you stood there and brought up the most painful, most shallow of things. Yet they are my whole being. The very fact that I am trusting you right now is because Dante does not blindly place his trust. But sometimes he does over give it, but not completely. And no the apology you are about to give me will not be accepted."

Amelia stormed out of the hotel room and to the elevator. "I can't leave you for an hour or two. You always have that effect on the females."

"Oh dear." uttered Zhalia.

"I think I'll go for a walk." spoke Crispian.

When Crispian left, Dante locked the door and kissed Zhalia. He stopped suddenly. "I love you he told her." Then he began to kiss her again, before lifting her up and carrying her to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Metz' home assistant walked into his study with eagerness to tell him something. The Foundation leader looked up to the man. "Yes?"

"Sir, the first stage of the planetary alignment is three months. The sixth of September."

"We're running out of time. We need to find those paintings. What of Amelia and her progress?"

"She's been having a lot more premonitions but none about the past yet."

"What about her? Is she coping alright?"

"I don't know sir."

"We need to prepare for Paris."

"Sir. Miss Amelia's ability to feel others emotions is growing stronger. The medical and psychologists who you employed have been getting stronger readings."

"Yes. All the more reason for me to get to Paris. She won't be able to cope soon. Then she'll need me."

"Sir. Miss Amelia, was reported to have a visitor who left her a threatening note."

Metz turned round. "Who visited Amelia? I want them kept at Foundation until I can see them. This is not good. Someone threatened Amelia."

"Security footage in your office told us that he spoke to her, and told her, her father was looking for her and believed in her powers. She told him where to go."

"That's my Amelia." replied Metz with a smile. "Indeed, the man was lying. Amelia is not stupid. She's not going to fall for cheap tricks. Now hurry, get transport. I need to get to Paris."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You seeing this?" asked Amelia as she walked outside the Louvre.

"Yes we are sis." smiled Dante from the hotel room as he looked at the footage on the screens in the hotel.

"Good." she replied.

"Just be careful." spoke Zhalia. "We don't know who is about. Try not to talk to us too much."

"Got it." replied Amelia.

"Amelia doesn't talk much anyway." remarked Crispian as he began reading Amelia's translation of the book.

Finally when Amelia had gotten with the tour guide to the correct floor with the painting she felt like she was in Deja Vu. Instead of watching herself watch the tour guide she was just watching it however.

"This painting here was donated to us by a Jesper Gaillou. Our experts believe it is from the 1600s." spoke the tour guide

"Crispian look up this Jesper Gaillou." spoke Dante. "Amy look over to the right."

Amelia turned to the right. "Security camera."

"I got it covered" whispered Amelia. "Let's just finish the tour and I'll explain when I get back."

"Trust issues." goaded Crispian.

"At least I am not a womaniser." replied Amelia.

"You two not got the time but yes Amy you are right. He is a womaniser."

"Take her side I am just like one of your best friends." complained Crispian.

"Dante is not taking sides. He's just agreeing with something Amy said." spoke Zhalia. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Good idea." spoke Dante. "Amy? What do you say?"

"I will try my hardest Dante." she replied in a whisper.

"Crispian?" asked Zhalia.

"Sure." he replied with a sigh. "It isn't me that's alienating everyone and..."

"Crispian. Quiet." ordered Dante. "Amy. That's us covered all floors, and area. Time to leave. Unless you want to spend money in the gift shop and buy me a nice present."

"She can't, she left her purse here." laughed Crispian.

"Didn't I ask you to do something?" asked Dante. "We all need to be pulling our weight here. Zhalia, could you find where Amy's secret passages from the storm drain comes out of?

"Of course." replied Zhalia.

"She told you about her plan? How?" asked Crispian surprised.

"I asked her." replied Dante. "She ran it by me."

Half an hour went past and Amelia returned. She locked the door behind her and walked into the living area of the suite, where the equipment was. "Nice to see you could join us. While you took your time getting back from the Louvre, we were all busy." smiled Crispian.

"I thought we were all going to get along?" asked Zhalia.

"Oh Amelia, knows it's just a bit of light banter. Don't you Amelia?" smiled Crispian.

Amelia turned away from him and went over to the table. She sprawled a map out on the table. "This is the storm drains. When I get inside I'll turn off the water, then climb up into the tunnel that would be blocked by the water, and make my way to the passageway. I visited the Storm Drains last night. Took me three hours to capture everything I needed."

"So that's where you disappeared to." spoke Crispian. "And I thought we were both going."

"I work alone." spoke Amelia.

"I thought we had decided." spoke Dante. "Zhalia explained."

"Don't you see that this mission is dangerous?" asked Amelia. Her head was beginning to hurt. Crispian's toothache was getting worse. The intensity between Dante and Zhalia had increased, and she was beginning to sense every emotion and feeling of the people in the hotel room next door. One of them was in pain from a hangover, hence her headache, and the other was upset because of her husband's behaviour.

"Amy, of course it is. Exactly why I am sending Crispian. Your Uncle told me I had to keep you safe."

Amy turned round to Dante. "What? He told you to keep me safe? Me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Dante. "People do like and care about you. I suppose if you can't cope with Crispian coming then I'll go with you instead."

"NO! It's fine. Crispian is fine." rambled Amy. She did not want Dante to go. She was sure that it had been outside the Louvre, that he'd been shot in her vision. But she was going to have to find another way to stop Crispian from kissing her.

"Sorry she finds me better company Dante." smiled Crispian.

Amelia looked over to Crispian. "Right. We should go to the storm drains at six. It gets dark then. The Louvre closes tonight at seven. It'll take us about three hours to climb up to the passageway. By then we'll get there roughly around 9. That's when the guards switch. So there will be no security for fifteen minutes. In that time we need to climb up the stairs and into the hallway. There is going to be lasers. But I did do gymnastics as a hobby. So I'll get through them and turn them off at the other side."

"You pay attention to your surroundings." stated Crispian.

"It's my job to do so." she replied.

"Might I point out the obvious flaw?"

"Yes. I know. The limited amount of time. Not a problem. Once we get the painting we head westward, while the new security guards will be coming from the East."

"OK but what about the reaction the power being turned off?"

"It's not the best plan. It has flaws. We just need to work as fast as we can. If anything out of the ordinary occurs, Dante and Zhalia will let us know. Do you have any other flaws to point out? If not get ready for a trip to the storm drains in...four hours?"

"May i say something or have you two not finished arguing with each other?" asked Dante. "How are you going to get out of the Louvre, when you get the painting?"

"Dante. That's where I plan as I go along." replied Amelia.

Zhalia laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Crispian and Amelia began making their way through the storm drains in silence. Amelia jumped as a rat went passed. "It's just a rat." spoke Crispian.

"Yeah." replied Amelia.

Crispian burst into laughter. "Who knew that you'd be scared of a rat? I didn't think it possible."

"I am not scared of rats I just was not expecting it. Sometimes the unexpected is what we fear the most. It's that of what we have no knowledge of that scares us the most."

"I can only agree."

"Makes a change." spoke Dante through the earpiece reminding them that him and Zhalia were on surveillance. "You two less talking and more moving. We want to get that painting."

"On it." replied Crispian.

"Sorry Dante." apologised Amelia before continuing on. She opened a door and began to make her down ladder from it. Crispian followed. "What are we doing?"

"Turning off the water."

"Oh." he nodded.

As they walked along a platform Amelia slipped and was caught by Crispian. "Thanks." she told him gratefully.

"You're welcome." he replied, both of them staring at each other for a moment.

"If you're alright can you get a move on." spoke Dante.

"Sure." she replied before continuing onward. She made her way to a ladder. "There is no point us both going up."

"It's a long ladder." spoke Crispian.

"It's alright." she spoke handing him her torch. "Hyperstride!"

She launched herself to the top, and grabbed onto a platform at the top before levering herself up and to the control panel for the water. She pressed the correct buttons but she was required to put in a code. "Damn it." she thought.

She slammed her first on control panel and suddenly felt a jolt rush through her.

She stood staring at two workers. _"Code to start it is 444 901 283. To turn it off it's 666 999 012."_

_Amelia looked around in her vision. In a tool bag of one of the workers was a newspaper. The date was three months before present day." _

She stared at the control panel in present day, her head hurting. She was beginning to feel the emotions from the people above her in the city. She typed the code into the panel and water turned off.

When she got back down to Crispian he drew her a look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Let's just keep going." she replied.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sir." spoke Metz assistant. They were almost in Paris.

"Miss Amelia, has shown negative peaks. She's seen in the past. But her vitals are accumulating at high speed. Her ability is growing and she can't control."

"Find out how long we've left to get there." replied Metz.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for." stated Dante with a smile.

Zhalia laughed and stared at the screen. "OK, here goes." spoke Amelia through the screen.

"Good luck." spoke Crispian.

Amelia laughed. "I am not going on a mission to kill myself. I'm only passing by some laser beams.

"It's not just sensors." spoke Crispian. "They're very hot. You'll get third degree burns if they touch you."

"I will be fine." replied Amelia.

"Good luck." spoke Zhalia.

"Don't you start."

"Bare in mind we've only got seven minutes, left to get to that painting Amelia." reminded Dante.

"Then I better makes this quick." she replied.

Amelia stood on her hands, and brought legs over one of the lasers. She was trying to block Crispian out of her conscious. His worry was putting her off. But it was not the only thing. She had so much emotion flooding through her that her head was hurting. She arched her back so her hands were touch the ground as well as her feet, and she made her way in between two lasers. One above the other.

"I'm sorry to push you Amelia but you've taken up two minutes we're down to five." spoke Dante.

"OK." she replied. "OK."

She began to move faster, as the adrenaline kicked in and she made it to the other side. "Emm. Amelia you need a card to swipe to turn off the lasers." spoke Zhalia.

"I know." replied Amelia before pulling one out of her pocket. "I pick pocketed the guard earlier. He was annoying me and I thought it might come in handy."

Dante laughed as she swiped the card. "You coming Crispian?" asked Amelia. "We've only got three minutes left. We need to move fast."

They began to run but Amelia brought them back into a corner, suddenly she realised they were very very close. "Sorry but there was a guard coming but he turned the other way."

"Here I thought you were coming on to me."

"You wish." she replied.

"Not the time guys." spoke Dante.

"Tell that to Mr DiNatzo here." replied Amelia. "Come on let's keep going."

They began to make their way to the painting. "The glass there is no way of lifting it. It's locked with a code." spoke Crispian.

"Clearly you must think me stupid to come all the way in here without half of a plan." spoke Amelia, before putting her hands out in front of her to touch the keypad. She felt a jolt rush through her and smiled when her vision was over. "990 455 654." she spoke as she entered it into the keypad.

"How did you know that?" asked Dante.

"Call it my female intuition." replied Amelia as her headache got worse.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Amelia that was the wrong code!" scolded Dante.

"I don't think it was." spoke Crispian as he heard gunfire. He grabbed Amelia's hand and began to pull her with him into a run. They found themselves in a dark corridor suddenly and Amelia's head getting filled with emotion. Not to mention Crispian's toothache was getting worse.

"Dante." spoke Amelia. "Dante."

"We've lost signal for some reason. Damn it." complained Dante.

Dante looked at the screen. "All CCTV image has been lost." panicked Zhalia.

"Damn it." spoke Dante. "I'm going in there and I am going to find out what is going on. We heard gunfire. If anything happens to them in there I'll never forgive myself for letting them in alone."

"Dante. Trust Amelia. I know she'll get him out of there." spoke Zhalia before walking up to Dante and hugging him. "Trust me. I trust Amelia."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Crispian and Amelia began to argue. "This is your fault you know." spoke Crispian. "Coming up with your wise plan and all. Yeah. Gunfire now."

"Don't blame me!" she replied.

"Why? Because you think I fancy you and that I won't blame you because of that?"

"Yes you fancy me." replied Amelia. "I don't fancy you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I know you fancy me." spoke Crispian.

"You wish!" replied Amelia.

"No you wish!"

"You wish!"

"Shut up." he replied before kissing her.

She felt herself get back into the wall but she pushed him away. Just as she did, a bullet came flying through clear glass. Missing him. If she had not pushed him away he'd have been hurt. "That's a nice painting you got there." a voice said. "Why don't I take a look at it."

"Crispian get out of here now!" ordered Amelia throwing him the painting. He caught it. "I'll hold him off!"

Crispian was not going to move. "Go!" she shouted before turning to the man who spoke to her. More men were coming. "Darkfog!" A mist was released obstructing everyone's vision.


	11. Chapter 11

When Crispian burst through the hotel room door Dante looked at him. "Where is Amelia?" asked Zhalia.

"Did you get the painting?" asked Dante.

"Yes."

"Where is Amelia?" repeated Zhalia.

"Men with guns came into the Louvre. I think they killed some of the guards. She sent me away while she dealt with them."

"Amelia sent you away?" asked Zhalia. "Why?"

"I think her main priority was to get the painting out." replied Cripsian before turning around.

"Where are you going?" asked Dante.

"Back to her. I shouldn't have left her there." he replied.

* * *

When Amelia's spell had worn off, she was running down a corridor in the Louvre. Suddenly bullets came flying and she had to duck. "Cease fire." ordered the same man, that had appeared from no where.

She heard the crunching of the glass, that had been scattered on the floor in the shooting. "If my guess is correct, you must be Amelia. Am I right?"

She stood up.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding." he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Glen Gibson. We are searching for the same thing I believe."

"Where are your men?" asked Amelia.

"They will not harm you." he replied. "You are very special to my plan Amelia. I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Me?" asked Amelia. "Look. I don't know what this is about but you've killed innocent people. I..."

"You felt the bullets didn't you. Yes. I see you've not learned how to use your empath powers. But you have been coping quite well with your future ones. Pity that two of your visions were falsely induced. I had to get you alone in the Louvre. So we could chat. Sorry about your boyfriend by the way."

"I don't have one."

"Spur of the moment thing then?"

"It's..."

"Or rather his emotions pursauded you into. Females have never been the best at being empaths. Tell me. Can you sense anything from me?"

Amelia had to think really hard. She sensed a lot. She ended up shaking her head. "It's noisy up there in the city isn't it? Just listen. Listen very very hard, Amelia."

Amelia ended up bowing her head, she couldn't take her power any more. "Keep listening."

Suddenly more glass in the room smashed.

"I see. Powerful but you do not have the capability to cope. But for I need, I just need your blood anyway."

Amelia tried to stand up. "My blood?"

"Blood of Illumanati. The founder. Your ancestor. He was an empath too. Didn't your Uncle ever tell you about that?"

The last remaining intact glass cabinet shattered into pieces. "Your powers are tied to your emotions." he spoke approaching her. She couldn't move she was in so much pain. She put her hands up to cast Raypulse as he went to stab her with a knife. Then she heard it being uttered and Glen Gibson was thrown back.

"Amelia." she heard a familiar voice say. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Uncle...I..."

"You've done well. But let us take it over from here."

"The organisation don't carry guns." she stated.

"I'll explain later. I am very sorry but..." he began.

She suddenly felt a needle in her arm. "If I don't sedate you. You're not going to cope."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

When Amelia's spell had worn off, she was running down a corridor in the Louvre. Suddenly bullets came flying and she had to duck. "Cease fire." ordered the same man, that had appeared from nowhere.

She heard the crunching of the glass, that had been scattered on the floor in the shooting. "If my guess is correct, you must be Amelia. Am I right?"

She stood up.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding." he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Glen Gibson. We are searching for the same thing I believe."

"Where are your men?" asked Amelia.

"They will not harm you." he replied. "You are very special to my plan Amelia. I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Me?" asked Amelia. "Look. I don't know what this is about but you've killed innocent people. I..."

"You felt the bullets didn't you. Yes. I see you've not learned how to use your empath powers. But you have been coping quite well with your future ones. Pity that two of your visions were falsely induced. I had to get you alone in the Louvre. So we could chat. Sorry about your boyfriend by the way."

"I don't have one."

"Spur of the moment thing then?"

"It's..."

"Or rather his emotions pursauded you into. Females have never been the best at being empaths. Tell me. Can you sense anything from me?"

Amelia had to think really hard. She sensed a lot. She ended up shaking her head. "It's noisy up there in the city isn't it? Just listen. Listen very very hard, Amelia."

Amelia ended up bowing her head, she couldn't take her power any more. "Keep listening."

Suddenly more glass in the room smashed.

"I see. Powerful but you do not have the capability to cope. But for I need, I just need your blood anyway."

Amelia tried to stand up. "My blood?"

"Blood of Illuminati. The founder. Your ancestor. He was an empath too. Didn't your Uncle ever tell you about that?"

The lat remaining intact glass cabinet shattered into pieces. "Your powers are tied to your emotions." he spoke approaching her. She couldn't move she was in so much pain. She put her hands up to cast Raypulse as he went to stab her with a knife. Then she heard it being uttered and Glen Gibson was thrown back.

"Amelia." she heard a familiar voice say. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Uncle...I..."

"You've done well. But let us take it over from here."

"The organisation don't carry guns." she stated.

"I'll explain later. I am very sorry but..." he began.

She suddenly felt a needle in her arm. "If I don't sedate you. You're not going to cope."

She closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Zhalia and Dante lay in the grass of the countryside. Zhalia had her eyes closed and her head resting on Dante's chest, as Dante looked at the stars above. "Are you asleep?" he asked Zhalia.

She chuckled and opened her eyes. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I am OK now. I feel much better I think I could summon Gareon if I needed to now. " she replied.

"We're going to need more than seekers. Our enemies this time are mortals with guns and to top it all Organisation are leading them. We have one painting but no idea where we can find the rest."

"Perhaps if we asked Metz, he could point us in the right direction. There has to be something that we're missing."

"Yeah." replied Dante. "It's getting cold we should probably go in."

He helped Zhalia up and they went back into Metz' house. When they got to the living room they found that the two books, Amelia had found were opened on the table. Something on the page of one of the books, caught Dante's attention.

"What is it Dante?"

"I've been so blind. It's been in front of me the whole time." spoke Dante.

"What has?" asked Zhalia.

"This symbol. I've seen it before." he pointed out.

"Where?"

"Venice." he replied.

"What is it?"

"This symbol is the Illuminati symbol. There is an old library. It's been closed off but it's never been allowed to be taken down. Why keep a library like that? Because perhaps once it used to the Illuminati , and then it was taken over as a library. "

"Should we check it out?" asked Zhalia.

"Yes. I'll get Crispian and I'll inform Metz. We're going back to Venice." replied Dante.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Dante, Zhalia and Crispian made there way to the building Dante talked about. "Old Illuminati sign." spoke Dante. .

"Here goes." spoke Zhalia, before opening the door. "I can't believe no one even locked it over the years."

"How they treat old buildings, is very poor indeed." commented Crispian. "Especially the ones of this fine architecture."

"Are you falling in love again?" asked Dante.

"Oh yes. I am indeed in love the structure of this building." he replied.

"You say that to all the old things." commented Dante with a chuckle.

"Dante what are we looking for exactly?" asked Zhalia.

"Look." spoke Dante, spotting a broken tablet on the wall. "When one reaches the end of the path, a leap of faith is necessary."

"Let's split up." spoke Zhalia. "I'll go upstairs. You and Crispian stay here."

"Wait." spoke Dante. "Why is that statue out of the wall more than the rest?"

Zhalia walked up to it, and pushed it. She jumped back as she heard a loud noise. "You OK?" asked Dante, as a bookshelf opened."

"Reflex." she replied.

The passageway revealed a set of stairs. "These stairs are even older than the library." commented Dante.

"Then they'll lead us to answers surely." spoke Crispian.

"Let's go." commanded Zhalia.

* * *

Amelia looked out to the garden from her window. She turned around to see the door opening. "Is there any news on Zhalia and Dante's findings?"

"Not yet. I think they may have just got to Venice. Have patience Amelia. I have brought you some tea."

She looked to the tray he'd brought in, as he sat it on her table. "Your father used to drink it."

"Used to? I suppose that he might still drink if he wanted to."

"Amelia, your father is not alive. He is dead. He died when you were young."

"But I was told I was abandoned. That is what you told me, when I was but nine years old." replied Amelia.

"Amelia, please sit over here and I'll explain everything."

"You lie once. How can I be sure that you tell me the truth a second time?"

"Amelia I owe you an apology."

"No. I don't want anything from you." she replied. "Just tell me how to get rid of these powers."

"You can't."

"Then leave me alone."

"To hide away here? Dante would not do that."

"I am sick and tired of you comparing me to Dante. He's someone who I could never be like. For one he's kind, and has a heart. I have no such thing. Secondly he can fight off Organisation's suits without getting so much of a scratch on himself. I am sick of it! I am tired and I really don't care what you have to think any more."

"I say one thing to you then Amelia. Your powers are connected to emotions you have. You are capable of great things. Indeed you are capable of more. Do not let your powers control you, control your powers."

When he was gone she walked over to the table and picked up the tea.

* * *

"Well this place certainly does not have a shortage of spider webs." commented Crispian as the descended the stairs.

"These must be leading to some form of catacombs." spoke Dante.

"Yes. Coffins in the wall." spoke Zhalia.

"i want to know whom is in them." replied Crispian.

"Why don't you open them up and ask." quipped Dante.

"Any reason at all for you derisiveness?" asked Crispian. "I thought you were the life of the party."

"Well you saw me back when I liked weekdays." he replied.

"Dante, the path forks here." spoke Zhalia.

"Let's split up." spoke Dante. "Crispian you go left. Zhalia and I will go right."

"Good luck you two." replied Crispian.

Dante took Zhalia's hand as they went right.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello." spoke Gibson with a smile.

"I am not amused to see you." spoke Amelia. "You've no business here and I ask you to leave before I make you."

"How? Right now you've a thousand emotions burning away in your brain."

Amelia put up her hand. "Raypulse!" she cast, knocking back Gibson, who just stood back up.

"Darkfog!" she cast. "Nimblefire."

No one could see. Gibson stepped back, and heard the words "Dragon fist!"

"Your stupid little powers will not work on me. I am old Karel. I have powers unique to me, just like you have powers unique to you."

Suddenly he felt himself being thrown far back as he was punched. The fog wore away and he looked up from his position of lying on the ground to see Amelia walk towards him. He raised his hand and her head began to hurt. "I can increase the accuracy of your empathy." spoke Gibson standing up.

"Amelia, run!" ordered Metz.

"You shut up!" replied Amelia. "I think you've interfered enough in my life."

"You tell him, Amelia. You just tell him."

"You shut up too! I don't want to hear anyone speak. I just want to know what the hell is going on!"

"That I will answer. Join me. You're very powerful. It's a pity you can't control your own emotions."

Amelia frowned in thought. Then she thought back to the Louvre, and then what her Uncle has said to her in her room. She stood up and Gibson stared at her. "I am threat to you aren't I? But it's not just that. You need me. You won't kill me. So why are you here?"

"What makes you think I need you?"

"Sit down." she replied pointing to a chair, or would you like me to bring the chair to you?" she replied before bringing her finger to point at him, causing the chair to knocking him down into it. "Telekinesis, that's my power."

"Yes. Indeed. My powers are tied to my emotions you say. I've a thousand emotions going through my head at the moment. If you have the ability to increase my accuracy, then you also have the ability to decrease it. Which means I do too. I can channel right into your powers, just like the old stories. I I shouldn't fight my powers I should control them."

"You just decreased your empathy skill."

"No haven't done it yet."

Gibson pulled out a gun and fired but when he looked around she had not been shot, then he looked to the wall behind him. There was a bullet hole. "I can also deflect bullets now. Thank you. You've been most helpful." she replied, before opening the doors and throwing Gibson out with her powers.

"How do you feel?" asked Metz.

Amelia ignored him and walked to the window, Gibson sorted himself before giving Amelia one last smile, and walking away. The truth was Amelia was having to think very carefully to sense emotions, which was a good thing in her eyes.

"Accepting them was the key thing. You never accepted it because you subconsciously knew it came from your father, and you hated him."

"BECAUSE YOU LIED!" replied Amelia.

Metz looked at her shocked. "What? What's wrong with you? Oh let me guess. You never thought it possible that sweet little but good for nothing Amelia, would never say boo to a mouse! Well you know what this mouse is leaving. You can find your staff yourself! We're done! I am done! This is done!"

"Please, Amelia. If you leave now we'll never get the staff, complete. We need you."

"You need me! But what do I need? You think very carefully about that."

She stormed out of the door and began making her way away from Metz house.

* * *

"At least we're almost there." spoke Crispian to the non responsive Zhalia and Dante.

"Yeah. Private jet." replied Dante.

"How are we all feeling?" he asked them.

"Maybe I am fine. Maybe I am not." replied Zhalia with a sigh.

When the plane landed half an hour later, they made their way to Metz house. They gasped as they saw the state of the hall. "She's gone." stated Metz.

"Where?" asked Crispian.

"I don't know." spoke Metz. "Did we find anything?"

"Yes. A piece of the staff. That was all."

"Well done Dante. I can rely on **you.**"

"Zhalia found it to." snapped Crispian. "I am sure if Amelia wasn't ill she'd have, been able to do it too and emm...just what exactly happened here?"

"It doesn't matter. Gibson came, Amelia dealt with him and she's gained over confidence in her abilities now that she thinks she can control them. She is angry and now that it's safe for her to leave, she left. No need to know too much."

Crispian turned around and began to walk out. "Where are you going?" asked Dante.

"She's a walking target for every suit, and gunman out there." replied Crispian. "You're not the only one who has a need to play the hero."

Dante paced the floors in Metz living room as Zhalia watched with concern. "It's not your fault. You weren't here. There is nothing that you could have done." she comforted him.

"I should have been." he replied with a sigh.

"Dante you weren't to know and if we had not gone to that library we wouldn't have found a piece of the staff. It's not your fault."

"She's seventeen with no friends and she's out there alone. I had a bloody cheek to call her my sister."

"I think she liked it actually." spoke Zhalia, before bowing her head. "She admires you, and looks up to you in a platonic way. You are both alike but different in some ways. You are very much like brother and sister."

"Being her brother or not will not bring her back, Zhalia. Crispian is right, she's got everyone after her and she's left, and now he's been gone for hours."

"While Metz, has stayed in his study not worrying at all." finished Zhalia.

Dante paused and looked at Zhalia and sighed. "You don't like him either."

"I do like Metz, and he's a brilliant leader, and without him there would be no you and I'd be very very sad at this moment, but now, my worries and priorities are with my friend."

The door opened and Crispian entered. Dante and Zhalia looked at him with hope but he just shook his head. "No luck."

Zhalia picked up the staff fragment, and compared it to the one in the book. "This looks like the hilt in the middle. "

They all sat down and began to contemplate on what to do next in terms of the staff. "And where exactly is the amulet?" asked Zhalia. "We're feeding off of clues from ancient times."

Dante sighed. "We've no idea what we're doing." he complained. The stress was making him grumpy and Zhalia could see that. She put her hand over his and he relaxed.

Crispian stood up and walked to the window. His eyebrows frowned for a moment. "Dante."

"Yeah."

"She's here."

"Who?"

"Amelia." he replied. Dante and Zhalia stood up and walked into the living room to meet her as she came in the door. "Amelia." spoke Dante. "Did you have any idea what you were doing when you left?"

"I had every idea what I was doing. Is there a problem?"

"Are you alright?" asked Crispian.

Amelia was taken aback. No one ever asked after her well being, and it made her swallow. "I am fine, yes."

"Amelia. Thank goodness you are safe." spoke Metz, descending the stairs.

"Uncle. Do not think for one moment that I have come back for you." she spoke. "Or your stupid staff."

The piece of the staff that was in Zhalia's hand flew into Amelia's suddenly.

"It is your staff." spoke Metz.

Crispian grabbed Amelia's arm. "I need to talk to you." he whispered to her.

Amelia made to follow him outside but her uncle spoke. "It's time we put your powers into practice."

"Excuse me while I go talk to my friend." she replied before handing the staff piece to Dante. "I am sorry for any trouble that I have caused you, Zhalia and Crispian."

When Amelia was gone Dante turned round to Zhalia. "We should go rest."

"Having friends will not be an advantage to Amelia." spoke Metz. "Perhaps you should keep her..."

"I am afraid that is something I can not do. It is just not nice."

Dante turned away and Zhalia followed.

"What do you want to see me about?" asked Amelia.

"I found these in Venice." spoke Crispian handing her the box and journal.

Amelia took the things from Crispian and sat on the grass. "These are my father's"

"The box has your name on it." replied Crispian as he sat beside her.

"Have you showed Dante?" asked Amelia.

"Not yet. I thought you had the right to see them first. It was not Dante I was worries about. I was worried that he would tell Metz and that he wouldn't let you see him."

"Oh." she uttered.

"I also wanted to apologise for being terribly egotistical and proud and for behaving the way I did."

Amelia looked over to him. "Thank you, but there is no need to apologise anymore. It's over with."

"Are you really OK?" he asked.

"I can still feel emotions but I have to concentrate. It was Gibson that gave me the idea."

"How?"

"Gibson said that he increased my accuracy of empathy. I figured that if it could be increased then there is hope that it could be decreased. I closed my mind, and focused not on everything around me like I normally do. I question everything and mistrust everything. It's what made my ability hard. When I stop concentrating on everything...I stop sensing. But when I concentrate i do."

"You're very clever." complemented, Crispian.

"I deserve no such praise." she replied. "Could you leave me now? I want to be alone. I am digging into the past, when I examine the things you've brought me, and I would rather that I was alone to do so. I don't mean to give offence."

Crispian stood up. "You need me. Just shout. I won't be far away."

"Thank you." she replied.

He left her, and Amelia opened up the box. Inside she found a letter and two wrapped parcels. She took the letter first and began to read.

"**Amelia, you've made me proud to have gotten so far. I saw you in the future reading this. I am sorry I was not around to help you. Now I place a great burden on your shoulders. Metz, I imagine wants the staff to be used at the will of Foundation. I can't fault him entirely on why but the staff is dangerous. I ask that you set off, and destroy it once you've completed it. It can only be destroyed at the same time it was created. During the eclipse, when the planets are in alignment. I want you to know that I love you. I am sorry this is so short. You mustn't use the power of the staff for anything. I wish I had more time to write to you but I don't. I regret that. Inside the box is a titan, that belonged to your mother, and a pendant from me. The pendant is for when you can't control your powers at all. When you just need a break. It'll temporary stop them. I hope that you've found my journal and that you'll find it useful. I am sorry but you're going to have to rely on your powers to find the pieces of the staff. They were destroyed, all of them but one. Which is the one you've recently acquired in the Louvre. Please do not see your powers as a curse, but a blessing. They are part of you. I am sorry but this is where I say goodbye. To both of you."**

Amelia did not realise, but tears began to form in her eyes. She'd never cried before. She opened up one of the packages to find the pendant he had given her. She put it on, and then opened the next one. It was an amulet for a titan. It began to glow as she held it, then it stopped. She put it around her neck with the pendant her father gave her and then she picked up the journal, and the box and began to make her way inside. "I see your father sent you a few things." commented Metz as she made her way inside.

"How did you acquire them?" he asked.

She did not answer but made her upstairs to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Four Days Later -Egypt -Queen Larawen's Tomb

Amelia made their way through Larawen's tomb. It had been Amelia's idea to go there, in search for some clues. Of course there was one person on the team who had to belittle her judgement.

"Amelia it is very unlikely that Queen Larawen would have a piece of the staff here. They wanted it far away. This is the first place that the bad guys will look." commented Crispian.

Amelia sighed. "Twenty one."

"What?" he asked.

"Twenty one." she sighed. "It is twenty one times now that you've told me this. Yet I still continue to search. Do you ever think that perhaps I do not give a damn about what you have to say and another thing! You did not have to come." she replied with frustration.

"Dante said that..."

"I am capable of searching myself."

"Why do you want to be alone all the time?"

"Because when someone is with we I get slighted. Amelia you'll never be as good as Dante. Amelia, you don't go out looking like a lady. Amelia, you've got no brains which is exactly why you went to Queen Larawen's tomb, against Crispian's advice." she mocked. "

"Who said that you don't go out looking like a lady?" asked Crispian.

"This woman used to teach me in a cottage in England. Apparently she wanted me to tie my hair up and wear dresses and stuff but I told her that she was my teacher of education not my fashion designer."

Crispian laughed. "Do you brush your hair now?"

Amelia stopped walking and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Crispian.

"You, you just made a joke." she replied before walking onwards.

"Who said you've got no brains?"

"A lot of people think it."

"You read emotions not thoughts."

Suddenly they came to a dead end. "Oh well. Looks like there is nothing after all." pointed out Crispian. "Perhaps we should leave the pyramid now."

"No. Where is her tomb? She's meant to be buried here. It's meant to be her tomb. We've been walking only ten minutes. It can not be the end of the line." rambled Amelia.

"Amelia let's go. Perhaps we'll find something else from your father's journal."

"The runes are here." stated Amelia putting her hand over them. "Can you give me my translator I made up."

Crispian sighed and began to look in his satchel for it. "I don't know why you couldn't just have your own bag."

"Thank you." replied Amelia when he handed it to her, ignoring the last statement he made.

Crispian watched as she began to translate. "Only a princess shall pass. How fairy tale like." she complained. "I'll just go and get Sophie Casterwill."

"Sophie Casterwill? Who is she?"

"I was joking and Sophie Casterwill is a stuck up princess."

"Oh." nodded Crispian. "Can I ask you a question. Forgive me if I seem cheeky but why did you want to come here? You must have had a hypothesis."

"You say that the staff fragments would not be here. I agree. They can't. They were divided and sent out across the world. But! it was her life that staff. It was a prized gift given to her by...well the gods but we can't prove that fact but, we can prove it exists. I am proof of that. If it was such a gift she'd keep something of sentiment by. Isn't that what people do, sentiment and stuff?"

"So what do you think she left here?"

"I don't know yet. Looks like we'll never know." replied Amelia before beginning to walked away. She tripped over her untied shoelace and cut her hand on her knife she'd not realised she'd dropped.

Crispian immediately helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at her hand.

"I am fine." she replied.

Amelia's blood began to tremble on her hand. "Why is it doing that? We're not shaking." she asked while Crispian tied her shoelace.

"I don't know." he replied standing up and examining her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile - Venice - Dante's House

Zhalia and Dante were looking through books they'd gotten from the Illuminati's secret library. Dante suddenly put his book down and walked over to Zhalia who was rubbing her aching neck. "You should take a break." he told her.

"We've not got time." replied Zhalia.

Dante removed the book she was reading from her hands, before massaging her shoulders. "Ow."

"See what I mean you've been sitting in that chair for ages that all your muscles have clamped up. We should go a walk."

"But it's late." she replied before looking outside.

Dante sighed. "It is. That's how much we've been reading. Then if it's late it's time to sleep."

"Sleep. I am unworthy of it. All there is tales of old myth in this. Nothing about the staff or..."

She was broke off by Dante kissing her and lifting her up, bridal style at the same time. She chuckled when he stopped kissing her. "I only have your best interests at heart." he said with a smile. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." she replied.

* * *

Egypt. 

Amelia looked at her blood as it trembled. "I am not even shaking my hand." she stated as she walked over to grab her book. It had flown out of her hands as she fell. As she got closer to the dead end wall her blood began to shake more violently. "Crispian." she panicked.

Crispian was smiling. "Don't panic Amelia. Only a princess can pass. She was a Queen. You are her descendant. It makes sense. Think of the staff like a crown. You've not got all of the staff now but you will then you'll be Queen. "

"What? You're not making sense."

Crispian walked over and took Amelia's wrist to the wall, where he smeared her blood on it. "Crispian what do you think you're doing?"

The pyramid began to shake. "What have you done?"

They both turned around to see the wall disintegrate. "The wall could have been an illusion." stated Crispian. "Let's move on."

* * *

Half a mile from Larawen's Tomb

"Sir, we heard the shake. She's gotten in the tomb." spoke one of Gibson's men.

"Good. Gather your weapons before the wall comes back up. It's time Amelia and I met up again for a chat."

"Mr Gibson, can't she deflect bullets?"

"But her friend can't." he replied. "Easy way to cloud a woman's judgment. Their hearts rule their heads. She'll lead us to the amulet."

"Sir." nodded his man in reply.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

As Amelia and Crispian continued on the path forked. "Why does this always happen?" he asked.

"We will split up. You find anything walkie talkie me." commanded Amelia before going right.

She began making her way onwards until she fell through a trap door. She began falling until she grabbed onto hanging branches. She switched on her torch and looked around, before blowing a piece of her fringe away out of her eyes.

She realised she was in a tomb. Whether it was Larawen's or not was to still be found out. Her branch suddenly snapped and she fell to the ground, cutting her arms. "Remind me not to wear a tank top again, Amelia. Especially when you're around sharp objects."

She kneeled down on the ground as her eyes caught sight of writing. "Old Egyptian. Finally something I can understand."

She coughed at the dust around her before reading aloud to herself. "Men have tried to use the staff, but failed to overpower. Now their bodies lie in tombs, because they tried to fight the ancient power."

"Men have tried to use the staff, but failed to overpower." she repeated, before standing up. She turned around, to see a casket. Her torch light suddenly went out. "Dammit." she complained. She raised her hand to try and balance herself to get an idea of where she was going. Suddenly she heard something shaking.

She tried to cast bolt flare to illuminate her path but it was not working. Suddenly green light illuminated the tomb and she could see. She looked to where it was coming from and walked over. "Oh I know what you are." she said aloud. "The amulet."

The amulet suddenly broke from its position on the casket and flew into Amelia's hand. She removed her walkie talkie from her waist.

"Crispian you'll never guess what I just found."

"Oh I am afraid Crispian can't reply at the moment. He's being used as my bargaining chip."

"Is that you Gibson?"

"I am glad you remember me. He'll walk free if you give me the amulet. Now what do you say?"

"OK." she replied quickly. "See you outside the pyramid."

"Oh and you better run quickly. We've got C4 around the place. Makes you run out faster, and stop you from planning anything."

"You cunning bastard!" replied Amelia.

"You better run now Amelia. You've got three minutes. Let's see how you run for your friend here."

* * *

"Don't even try anything!" ordered Gibson. "Or I will trigger the C4 right now and she won't make it out alive and she'll suffocate."

Crispian looked to the entrance. Three minutes passed and Amelia did not show.

Gibson picked up Crispian's walkie talkie. "Amelia we're waiting on you. Do you really want the C4?"

There was no reply. "Blow it up!" he ordered.

Suddenly Amelia emerged from the pyramid.

"I would hold it if I were you." suggested Amelia.

"The amulet?" asked Gibson.

"Don't give him it Amelia. Just run!" shouted Crispian.

Amelia threw the amulet over to Gibson. "Catch you later."

"No you won't." he replied.

They made their way away leaving Amelia to untie Crispian.

"Amelia. I am sorry."' apologised Crispian but she ignored him and turned around to leave.

* * *

When Zhalia awoke the next morning Dante was not beside her. She walked downstairs and found him reading. "Dante." spoke Zhalia. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would read." he replied. "Not to mention Crispian called from Egypt. Said they ran into to trouble, and Amelia is not speaking. But they are safe which is the main thing."

Zhalia nodded and put her arms around him. "This has to be the most trying quest that I've ever had."

"I can safely agree." he replied with a yawn.

Zhalia took the book off of Dante. "I can safely say that there is nothing here of worth in these books. So we should stop."

"I suppose you're right." replied Dante.

"Let's go a walk. We should take these back anyway to where they were." she smiled before pulling him up. He put his arm around her and they went outside. "Metz is back at Foundation Headquarters again."

"Oh." nodded Zhalia. "You OK with him now?"

"I think so. What he's done though is not like him, Zhalia. I don't understand it. At least I have you, that I know I can trust."

"That's strange you saying that."

"Why?"

"I did betray you."

"No you didn't betray me. You followed orders to be loyal to your mentor, and you betrayed them for me. Anyway I thought we weren't going to mention that because of the clean slate!"

"Oh yeah. I remember that." she chuckled, before kissing his cheek.

He held her hand the rest of the way to the abandoned library.

* * *

Gibson made his way into his house in Egypt, holding the amulet in front of his eyes. "Women are easy to trick when you use their hearts." he smiled sadistically.

"Sir." spoke one of his house servants, before opening a box, where Gibson put the amulet in.

"Lock it and put it in the safe. I don't want any visits from Miss Amelia if I can help it or Dante Vale."

"Sir." his servant nodded.

"Soon Amelia will be on her side. She's important to our plans. Without her we've nothing and as I said before her heart rules her head and that is exactly what I am going to play with."

* * *

As Crispian and Amelia sat on the plane on the way back to Venice, Amelia could sense anxiety from Crispian. She removed her pendant from her wrist, and put it around her neck. The pendant her father gave her only worked around her neck. So when in need of her powers she put it around her wrist. She was too tired to concentrate on trying to close her mind.

"I am sorry Amelia. You did not have to give it up to save my life but you did. Why?"

"Oh don't think it was because of any worry or affection I have for you. You must think me dull."

"Then why?" asked Crispian hurt.

She swallowed before continuing. "He needs me. I am the only who can find the rest of the staff now and he knows it. Not to mention..."

"Not to mention what?"

"Trailing off again. Ignore me." she replied before turning around and resting her head on the chair.

"Do you care about anyone?" asked Crispian.

"Here we go I get this all the time." replied Amelia turning around. "Oh you gave up such and such to save me. Oh you don't care about such and such in danger and you're thinking heartlessly rather than for the victims of the organisation. Caring won't help anything. It is not an advantage and it clouds all my thinking. Don't think me a hero Crispian. They don't exist. If they did I wouldn't be one. Oh but yet one does exist. Dante Vale. Go and see him."

"You're incorrigible you know that. Now I see why you don't have friends. You drive everyone who makes an effort away from you."

"Think what you will I don't care." she replied before turning around so Crispian couldn't see the tears falling down her face.

TBC

A/N Sorry for late update.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was Dante's home while Crispian explained to Dante what happened in the pyramid while Amelia remained silent. "At least you're both alive. That's all that matters. We can recover the amulet again. Let's not get too despondent on this." he reassured them, or at least tried to. "Amelia you did the right thing."

Crispian looked up to her as she turned around to Dante. "Gibson is planning something."

"Yes." agreed Zhalia and Dante.

"He needs you." spoke Crispian.

"Sadly, yes. We are running out of time to find the final staff pieces. We've got three more to find."

"They were scattered across the world." spoke Zhalia.

"From Egypt." sighed Dante, knowing they could be anywhere.

"We know that the Queen's son had one. You and Zhalia were in his tomb, yes?" spoke Amelia.

"Yeah." nodded Dante.

"Here in Italy." uttered Zhalia. "If they went in four directions. Italy being north almost from Egypt."

"They did not think the world round then either." spoke Dante. "So they wouldn't have a proper map. They'd only set on a journey across the water."

"So. East, west and south. We've to find." spoke Zhalia.

"It's a stupid idea." replied Amelia before sitting down.

"Dante what do you think?" asked Zhalia.

"They would have set off in any direction. Probably resulting in north, east, south and west."

"East of Egypt is Nepal." contributed Crispian.

"There are many countries east of Nepal." insulted Amelia. "Why do you want a snowball fight or something?"

"Ah but in Nepal was where Queen Larawen had a temple built." spoke Dante. "I read a lot of books"

"Oh." nodded Amelia. "Sorry Crispian."

Everyone suddenly turned around and looked at her. "What I apologised?" she defended.

They still continued to stare at her. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nothing." they all replied in unison.

"Why don't we go." spoke Zhalia to Dante.

"Good idea." spoke Dante. "Only I think going by what happened at the pyramid, Larawen could have had protection put on it and that means we need someone's blood to get passed."

"Then Amelia and I will go." spoke Zhalia. "You know girls day out."

"I am glad to see you're taking your job seriously." laughed Dante.

"Larawen had the all the power in the world yet she did not know the world was round. But..the planets must be in alignment to join the staff. Perhaps she knew more than she let on." spoke Amelia suddenly. "So she could have left a clue."

"A clue not on a map." spoke Dante. "But in a globe. A globe that I was not paying attention to look in the upstairs of the Abandoned library because I didn't think it was significant enough."

"I think we should check this out before we rush to Nepal with haste. We don't even know where this temple is meant to be." spoke Zhalia.

"Let's go then." spoke Dante.

Everyone but Crispian began to make their way. "You coming?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah. I...You apologised."

"Yeah. Because I was out of order. Apparently that's what people do when they are. Sorry for hurting your feelings on the aeroplane today." she replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"No!" spoke Crispian suddenly "No. I was the one out of order. You're under pressure and I've not helped."

Amelia laughed. "We can't both be at fault."

"Apparently we can."

"You two can't keep away from each other can you?" teased Dante coming in.

Amelia turned around. "What?"

"Are you coming princess Amelia?" joked Dante.

"I am not a princess."

"Technically you are." spoke Crispian.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Finally." laughed Dante before patting Amelia and Crispian on the back. "You're meant to be the young people, we should be the ones lagging behind you."

When they got to the abandoned library they rushed up the stairs and Amelia saw the globe. "You're ancestor left it. I think it should be you who opens it." spoke Dante.

"No you knew where it was. You're the leader. You're the pro. You open." she replied.

"If you insist." replied Dante.

"Be careful." spoke Zhalia. "You don't know what's concealed inside that."

Dante went to lift the lid on the globe but it wouldn't open. "It had hinges it should." spoke Crispian.

"Amelia why don't you try? If it is something that your ancestor had done to protect any clue, then surely..."

"But my father was in here all of the time. He'd have noticed surely." spoke Amelia. "He was a professor in archeology, according to my Uncle. He would have not passed by such an item. He would have been able to open it."

"Come on sis. What's the worst that could happen? It doesn't work for you either. Or the best, it opens up."

She walked over and went to open it. Just hovering her hand over it she heard something unlock. She turned around to Dante, Zhalia and Crispian who were all looking at her. "Shall I keep going?" she asked.

"You could do that." spoke Dante with a smile.

She opened it up and inside found a sphere. "It's beautiful." spoke Amelia as she stared at it. Dante walked over to her.

"We're not in a museum Amelia, we can look with our hands as well as our eyes." he spoke lifting it up.

"I have never heard you call anything beautiful before." spoke Crispian.

"I have never heard you compliment anyone on such a high level that you compliment yourself." replied Amelia.

He went to speak but Dante drew him a look.

"Can I have a look?" asked Zhalia.

Dante handed the the golden sphere shaped object over to Zhalia who turned it around in her hands. "I don't think it tells us much. Perhaps though we could look and see if it has turned up in a story?"

"Good idea." complemented Dante. "Amelia try and find out where that temple in Nepal is located now. Crispian you and I are going to see an old friend of mine."

"An old friend? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way." he replied. "You two girls have fun with your research and Amelia if you don't bite anyone while I am away I might bring you back a scooby snack."

"Thanks very much Dante."

"You're welcome sis."

Amelia and Zhalia shook their head as Dante and Crispian left via the stairs. "Let's get reading some books."

"We've got the library in the secret passageway as well not to mention those dead bodies in that old tomb place. Or what's left of them. Why don't you go down and have a look?"

"To be where my father worked. Where he spent his last months. I could not do that."

"I suppose you're right."

"All these years I thought he didn't care and he just died. How did you cope Zhalia? How did you stop seeing life the way you did? What made you really see that things could get better?"

"Dante." replied Zhalia.

"Yeah. Hero Dante. I might have known." replied Amelia with a laugh. "You're too good for him."

Zhalia laughed. "He is too good for me."

"Don't let a man make you feel that way. Dante loves you. If you weren't good enough for him he wouldn't love you."

"Says the girl who only understands love as something that burdens her through her empathic powers."

"It's powerful. I agree. But love is a dangerous disadvantage to have. It only opens up one's heart to be broken. To allow such vulnerability I could never do. Which is perhaps why you are so much stronger."

"One day you'll fall in love. Then you'll understand that that one person can change the way you see everything for ever."

"If only I had a heart to put up for that kind of emotion." replied Amelia before picking up the sphere from Zhalia's hands. It began to glow an orange colour. Amelia dropped it in shock and Zhalia caught it. "Sorry." apologised Amelia.

"What could the glow mean?" asked Zhalia.

Amelia put the sphere back in the globe and locked it. "I don't know. But I will check my father's journal." spoke Amelia before opening up her bag and pulling it out.

"But we know he didn't find it."

"Perhaps there was mention." replied Amelia before throwing the journal across the room. "He leaves me such a task and he doesn't even give me anything to go on. Use your powers Amelia. Well just because he was an expert!"

"You're not alone. I am here. Dante is here and Crispian is here." she replied with a smile.

"Crispian is a pompous and conceited bastard!" replied Amelia. "I don't know why Dante is even friends with someone like that."

"Because Dante sees the best in people. Obviously Crispian has his good points."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." replied Zhalia with a laugh. "I don't know."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours had passed by and Zhalia went back to Dante's house. "Hey." spoke Dante when Zhalia walked in. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Where is Crispian?" asked Zhalia.

"He is away." replied Dante.

"For good?" she asked.

"No what I meant was he was away home."

"Ah. Thought I had some nice news to tell Amelia. So did your expert help you out much?"

"No." replied Dante.

"Shame. That sphere we found glowed an orange colour when Amelia touched it. Does that mean anything?"

"Nothing I read told us about a sphere." he sighed. "I should be figuring out something to do. I always have done. What am I doing?"

Zhalia knelt to him. "Dante, this is just more difficult. But we'll get there. We can't do this without you. I can't do this without you."

"But..." began Dante. Zhalia however, broke him off from speaking with a kiss.

"Payback." she replied when she broke away, with a wink.

Dante smiled before kissing her back again.

* * *

Amelia sat in the old library looking around. Zhalia had gone and the library was silent. Amelia stood up and opened the globe again before taking the sphere out and sitting down with it. It began to glow, and the orange phenomenon illuminated the room.

"That's impressive." she heard a voice speak. "How is the investigation going?"

She turned around to see Crispian. "Oh." she uttered.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Do you have a time machine?" asked Amelia.

"I am sorry I don't." he replied before sitting beside her. "Why do you want one?"

"To go back in time when Queen Larawen got the staff and tell her to destroy it completely. But that wouldn't work because it is only vulnerable during the alignment. The eclipse."

"Destroy it?"

"Some things are not meant to be found."

"I agree but it's not what they are expecting."

"If it goes to my Uncle. Think. Foundation will be a target again. What about the horrible things that can be committed by either side if in possession of this staff. Everyone human is capable of evil."

"Every human is capable of good though."

"But we're not capable of time travel."

" You can go back in time though."

"Me? How?"

Crispian took the sphere from Amelia and began to hold it. "Close your eyes." Amelia done it. "Now concentrate. What do you see?"

"Darkness."

"No open your mind. You've been keeping it closed. Open your mind." replied Crispian, removing her pendant from around her neck.

"Nothing."

Crispian put the sphere in Amelia's hands. Suddenly Amelia felt the jolt rush through her. She was looking on to a table. Several people were around it. One of them was a woman. Amelia assumed it to be Larawen.

Amelia walked over to the table closer. "They will tell you nothing. They do not speak any language known today." a voice spoke.

Amelia turned around. "You can see me?"

"What you are seeing is a combination of my past and your present. Gibson is not the only one who can create visions. This is slightly different. I am looking into the future you're looking into the past."

"Father?"

He nodded. "I am sorry Amelia."

"No. It's not you who should be sorry. Tell me. Where can I find the rest of the staff pieces?"

"I don't know."

"Fine then what is the sphere for? Why does it glow when I touch it."

"The sphere is the key to open the temple where the staff will be rejoined. You must destroy."

"You said so in your letter." replied Amelia.

"Amelia I want to stress to you that you mustn't use the staff for your own gain no matter what happens. Destroy it while you can or else it is too late. Don't try and bring me back."

"Why not?" asked Amelia, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's wrong. It's not meant to be. We can't go messing with time."

"But wasn't it stolen from us?" she asked.

"Yes it was and it's not fair, Amelia. It's not fair at all but life isn't fair and we have to move on."

"But I am so alone." she replied. "I have no ability to care for anyone because I have never been cared for."

Her father walked over to her. "Amelia. I wish that I could talk to you forever. As long as possible but it's not going to work. I did not get to see you grow up, I know that I won't and that is not fair. You need to find those staff pieces, Amelia. You need to use your powers. You have the capability to scry."

"Scry?"

"Yes. It requires the use of an amethyst, a map, and you need to concentrate."

"I have not heard of this."

"You've not?" he asked surprised.

"Well how do I do it now?"

"I'll show you. Follow me."

Amelia nodded.

* * *

Crispian began pace up and down frantically. Amelia was still in the same spot she'd been for over half an hour. It was not reaching forty five minutes. He was beginning to worry.

* * *

Dante and Zhalia had fallen asleep on the sofa. Zhalia was resting her head on his shoulder. However Zhalia was not sleeping peacefully:

_Her and Dante were walking along a path when out of nowhere they were stopped by an armed man. Zhalia went to cast Raypulse but there was a gunshot. She exhaled a breath and then realised that someone had stood in front of her. "Dante!" she shouted. _

_She looked at the shooter in detail. It was Klaus. "No!" _

She woke up almost screaming. The next minute she knew someone's arms were around her. "You're alright. You're alright now. It's alright." Dante's voice said softly as he pulled Zhalia in close. She began to cry on his shoulder. "It's alright."

When Dante had managed to calm Zhalia enough, he gave her a cup of tea and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Hey what happened?"

"We were walking and then someone went to shoot me and you stood in front of it. It was Klaus."

"Hey. Klaus doesn't use guns. It's just a mixture of the worry you've got about these mercenaries of Gibsons and your old one of Klaus. Everything is fine. I will always be here for you. I love you."

"That's what makes it hurt the most. If I lost you I...What would I do?"

"You're not going to lose me. You and me are going to be together forever. Well I hope. You might get bored of me."

"No. Never ever."

"Then we're all fine." he replied, wiping her tears away and smiling. Zhalia chuckled as he smiled and he brushed her cheek with his lips.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Crispian continued to pace as he contemplated on whether or not he should get Dante and Zhaila. An hour and a half had passed and then Amelia suddenly stood up. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Amelia?" questioned Crispian.

"I have to..." she began as she got ready to walk on but Crispian stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Amelia was breathless and her eyes were bloodshot. "You've used a lot of power. You've temporarily weakened yourself. You should put this around your neck again."

"I will not." replied Amelia taking it from Crispian and putting it around her wrist. "I am going to find this temple. I promise. I just need...I just need..."

Before she finished she collapsed and Crispian caught her. "I'm fine." she assured him. "I am fine. It's fine."

"You were having a vision for more than an hour. Look what it's done to you. You're not ready to do anything. Just rest." he replied still holding her. "Your hair smells nice by the way."

She ignored the compliment and tired to stand up without support but it wasn't going well. Crispian helped her to a chair. "I'll put this sphere back in the globe and then I'll take you home."

"I can get back to Foundation myself."

"Foundation? You live there? Amelia you need to stop working for five minutes. You never stop. You work so hard and for what? Your uncle doesn't appreciate it. The people who do worry about you."

"Who appreciates me? Who worries about me?"

"Zhalia and Dante. Me."

"Three people."

"Your father did."

"I saw him and he showed me a way to find the staff pieces but I need to start working now. We're running out of time and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry I didn't realise I was staring at you at all." he replied.

"Just...I'll stay here tonight. Shouldn't you be going home?" asked Amelia.

"You can't stay in a library and I wanted to see how you were. I knew you wouldn't leave. Listen. I want to tell you something. I spent a long time trying to live up to Dante's standards and it didn't work out. Dante doesn't care whether you are a copy of him or not he'll accept you on his team and he doesn't mind if you make mistakes. He loves to help everyone through them."

"It's not Dante's reaction I'm worried about."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah." replied Amelia.

"Then there is an easy solution."

"What's that?" she asked leaning in closer to him unaware that she was doing it.

"Stay away from him for as long as possible and pretend you're busy."

"I **am **busy." she replied.

"Yeah. Works."

Amelia laughed before standing up again. "Do you know that somewhere a few miles from here is a family grieving. I feel their pain and I do not discourage it I envy it in many ways. I know that sounds stupid but..."

"You envy it because they've had a lifetime to have someone to grieve over. You never had that chance."

"You understand?"

"My little sister. She was three months old. She got very very sick." replied Crispian looking down to the ground.

"How old were you?" asked Amelia in shock.

"Twelve." replied Crispian.

"I am sorry." replied Amelia.

"I just sat in my room for months when i came in from school. Didn't eat. Didn't sleep. I just stared at the wall. I didn't know what to do because I was grieving but I didn't...I didn't get to do the things big brothers get to do you know and that hurt the most."

Amelia didn't like the sadness that was coming from Crispian now. "I never sensed it."

"I try my best to shut it away."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No." he replied before sliding to the ground.

Amelia sat down beside him. "I didn't know. I am so so sorry. For what it is worth. You'd have been amazing. As a brother I mean."

"Yeah I would have been. I had it all planned out. Everything. I would teach her how to ride her bike. I would pick her up from school so that everyone knew not to mess with her."

Amelia smiled and looked away. "Yeah. They'd beat you up instead."

"Maybe." he replied.

* * *

The next morning Dante awoke to find that Zhalia was not beside him. He got dressed and went downstairs to find she'd already got dressed herself. She was sitting on the sofa holding a cup of tea as she stared absent mindedly at the wall. "How long have you been awake?" asked Dante.

Zhalia turned around. "Not long. An hour at the most." she replied quietly with a swallow.

"I think today you should just take a break. You've been exhausted looking through all those books."

"I just want this over. We don't deal with guns Dante. We deal with Organisation."

"I know." replied Dante with a sigh.

"How exactly are they falling into this?" asked Zhalia. "What are the Organisation doing? Do they really think that Gibson is going to help them get what they want. Once he gets the power of the staff, he's not going to hand it over willingly. He's going to destroy everything."

"But we're not going to let him."

"He has the amulet to put the staff back together. Amelia's blood is needed to get into the temple. Metz told us when Amelia was ill. Remember? Gibson's blood is needed too. Either way we look at it. There is going to be the problem of working together! Don't you see?"

Dante looked away. "Perhaps I should see Metz."

"I am sorry." spoke Zhalia. "I just want this over."

Three Hours Later

Dante, and Zhalia made their way to Metz office in foundation headquarters. On their way in the building they met Crispian. "Hi." spoke Dante.

"Hey. Have any of you seen Amelia?"

"No." replied Zhalia. "We're going to speak to Metz."

Crispian nodded.

"Do you want to tag along?" asked Dante.

"I might as well."

When they got to Metz office they found him. "Amelia told me to expect you." spoke Metz.

"Amelia was here?" asked Crispian.

"Yes. She had a premonition that you'd be coming. So she told me to tell everyone of you she has been honoured working with you all. But she's asked of me a special favour. You are all to stop taking a part in searching for these staff fragments. Amelia has found a way to find them. She's on her way to Nepal right now as we speak."

"What?" asked Crispian.

"Why would she suddenly just not want us." spoke Zhalia.

"She was worried about our safety wasn't she?" asked Dante.

Metz nodded. "I suggest you all get some rest. I have no other missions for you at this moment. If there is you'll find out through Guggenheim."

The team left, not sure what to think.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Three Days Later 

Amelia began packing a survival bag. She was going to have to trek to the temple through snow, and ice. It was at least a ten mile distance between the old village she was in and the temple. "Can we help you?" a male voice asked.

Amelia turned around to see several suits. "I don't have time for this."

"Augerfrost." one of them cast. Instead of it harming her it knocked the caster backwards. Amelia snickered.

"We're giving you one last chance take us to the staff fragment or we'll kill you."

"Darkfog." she heard a familiar male voice cast.

"I don't think so!" Amelia heard another familiar voice speak. "Raypulse!"

"Rippleburst." a familiar voice cast.

Suddenly Zhalia appeared and she kicked a suit the ground. Then came Dante and he fought off one heading for Zhalia. Amelia sighed.

The rest of the suits fled and Dante turned to Amelia. "You didn't think we were just going to let you have all the fun now did you?"

"It's not fun." replied Amelia.

"I was breaking the ice." replied Dante.

"Why did you not trust us?" asked Zhalia.

"You were all risking your lives." explained Amelia.

"It's what we do." replied Dante. "Aren't you risking yours?"

"If I die, no other person can get to the staff. Maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

"It is!" replied Crispian. It was the first time he spoke.

"Three people will miss me. Doesn't make much difference. Thanks for your help until now. Just go back to Venice and have a nice time. I am just going to end up ruining your life."

Crispian went to approach her. "Don't!" asserted Amelia. "The ones who get too close..."

"We're your friends." spoke Zhalia. "You're like the closest thing I've had to family in a long time. You're not the only one who has lost. But together we can make it better."

"I am not risking my only friends."

"Sis." spoke Dante. "I am the leader on this team. I am not going to let a young girl risk her life to keep me safe. It's not what I do. It's the other way around. So let's go to this temple together."

Amelia picked up her survival kit. "I hope you're prepared to walk for ten miles in this weather." she spoke.

"Good job we brought our winter clothes." spoke Dante.

"I checked satellite footage. It looks like there is a few caves here and there we can shelter in if it gets too blizzardy or too cold, or even too tiring."

"Let's get going." spoke Dante.

"It's freezing." Zhalia eventually complained and usually she endured everything. Since meeting Dante however she was more open. Dante put his arm around her and they continued on the trek.

"The blizzard is getting worse. We're going to have to shelter out." spoke Dante half an hour later.

Amelia nodded and began to look around. "There should be shelter somewhere. Aha." she spoke finding a cave. "In here."

They all made their way inside and Amelia went to push a rock over to block the entrance. Crispian stopped her and did it himself. Amelia looked at him questioningly.

"All right Amelia. Want to explain what we're doing?" asked Dante.

"We're going to the temple." she replied.

"After that?" asked Dante.

"Find the staff fragment."

"Then what?"

"You guys go back home." replied Amelia.

"Why?" asked Crispian.

"This...it's to do with me. This is my fight. Look at what it's doing to you all. It's destroying you guys. I can't let that be on my head."

"But that's what being a team is all about. One members problems is everyone's problems. It is how it goes. We're a family. Get used to it." replied Dante.

Eventually everyone appeared to fall asleep. Except Amelia. She stood staring at the entrance to the cave the whole time. Eventually someone put their hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

"I can't sleep." replied Amelia.

"You should it makes your eyes look weak. Worries some people."

Amelia chuckled. "You should stop worrying it gives people lines."

"Amy. Why can't you accept anyone's help?"

"I have my pride. Doesn't anyone?" she asked turning around to Crispian.

"Pride isn't a good thing to have if it ends up in you killing yourself."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"No reason." replied Crispian. "Just...you're a nice person and I don't want you to ruin your life."

"I won't ruin my life."

"You were talking about killing yourself earlier."

"I didn't say that I would I said if it happened it wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Same thing. When I couldn't find you it scared me you know that?"

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're...my best friend. The only one I have had after Dante. I'm not saying that because he's better than you I am saying that because I knew him before I knew you. I never even told Dante what I told you in the library."

"What did you tell Amy in the library that you didn't tell me?" asked Dante suddenly.

Crispian swallowed. "You were awake?" asked Crispian.

"Hard to sleep when the wind outside is blowing very loudly."

"I see." replied Crispian.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." replied Crispian.

"What did he tell you Amy?"

"Now you guys call me Amy?" asked Amelia before her eyes caught onto something at the back of the cave on the wall. A marking. She walked over to it. "I've seen this before."

"What?" asked Dante.

"It was in Larawen's tomb." replied Amy before putting her hand onto the wall.

Suddenly the slide to the left and it revealed a passage way. "Well isn't that convenient?" asked Crispian. "If you ask me I say that this goes to the temple."

"Away from the blizzard." nodded Dante. "We'll go when we've all slept."

Dante lay beside Zhalia, who was still sleeping. "Everyone get sleep. It's an order!"

Amelia sat on the ground and put her head against the wall. "Didn't you bring a sleeping bag?" asked Crispian.

"Wasn't planning on taking a rest." she replied as she proceeded to lying on the ground, her head resting on her bag.

"Here." spoke Crispian, handing her his sleeping bag.

"Thanks but I am fine."

"Please."

"Thank you." she replied. She smiled as she looked at him.

"What?" asked Crispian.

"Nothing. It's just...you're being nice to me. Usually you're...better than me at everything."

"Yeah about that. I am sorry. It's...I am like that with people I...well...I am sorry."

"I am sorry too. I've come across as some sociopath and...I wasn't very nice to you. "

"Well we can't both be at fault."

Amelia smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Amy."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

After walking miles in the secret tunnel the team made it into the temple exhausted and cold. Dante was the only one standing when they got there, even Zhalia had sat down.

"We should rest." spoke Dante. "We're here now."

He looked around and then turned to Zhalia. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Amelia stood up and then collapsed. "Amelia." cried Zhalia.

Dante ran over to her before Crispian could and stopped her from falling.. "Are you alright? Your eyes are all bloodshot." he spoke.

"I'm good just my pride is wounded." she replied.

"We've all pushed ourselves to our limits. We need to take a break. I'm even tired."

"People are relying on me." she replied to Dante.

"Listen Mia. There will not be anyone to rely on if you continue the way that you're going. Stop worrying about what people think. We're a team through the good and the bad remember. You're not only one tired. You're not the only one who has had their pride wounded but we keep going afterwards and prove the people who do find fault in our wounds wrong."

"Since when was my name Mia?"

"I'm calling you Mia because it's a nickname for Amelia and Amy is boring."

He made her sit down and then he went and sat beside Zhalia. Crispian sat a few inches away from Amelia so he could sit near her but not close enough to make back away. Before they knew it they were falling asleep.

Dante and Crispian were first to wake. They woke up the two females and they continued all too tired to talk except when necessary. Dante held Zhalia's hand as they made their way through the temple.

They found a throne in the middle of the temple. "That's a little out of place." spoke Zhalia.

Amelia half stumbled her way to the throne and sat down. "Now you want to take a break." commented Dante but he realised that the chair was beginning to move, round and round as it got lower and lower.

"Emm. Dante. Zhalia."

"Look stairs." pointed out Zhalia.

"Well she gets a chair down and we've to walk." complained Crispian.

"Now now now. Mia is a princess." commented Dante.

"Like from those books?" asked Zhalia.

They went down the stairs that had been revealed by the chair. They found Amelia, or Mia as she'd been called by Dante. "Mia you OK?" asked Zhalia. The name was spreading.

"Where does this place go?" asked Crispian.

"Onwards." replied Dante.

"No one answered my question." spoke Zhalia.

"The fact that she didn't surely tells you that she is. She rarely speaks when she is." commented Crispian.

"Mia." spoke Dante.

Mia kept on walking, the rest of the team began following her. Soon they found a large hall. It was very Egyptian.

"I knew we'd walked too far." quipped Crispian. Even Amelia smiled.

"Well if this is Larawen's place where is the staff fragment?" Dante asked.

"Good question." agreed Crispian. "Mia."

"You're calling me it too?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"If anyone can find the fragment it's you."

"Indeed." they heard a familiar voice speak. Amelia closed her eyes before opening them and turning around. "Didn't you get the message last time, Gibson?"

Gibson had brought several gunmen along with him. Dante stepped in front of Zhalia. Crispian saw Dante do that and was about to step in front of Amelia but she pushed him away and stood in front of him. "Stay back!" she ordered.

"Hmm. We can work together. We're not that different Amelia." Gibson spoke.

"From what I heard you were the one who killed my father. Why should I take anything to do with you?"

"Because I understand how you are feeling. Cautious. Betrayed. Lonely."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Dante.

"Gillette shoot Mr Vale."

Gillette fired from his gun but it only went half way and travelled back and hit him in the chest. Amelia's eyes widened. She'd never killed anyone before.

Gibson smiled.

"Hand me your knife." she said to Crispian.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Don't question me."

He handed his knife and she cut her with it and held it so that her blood would fall onto the floor. The temple began to shake. "Thank you Amelia. Was that so hard. Everyone turned around to see a wall crack open and begin to separate to either side.

"You guys run. I'll take Gibson down and I'll get the staff fragment." spoke Amelia.

"But Amelia..." began Dante.

"This is my fight." replied Amelia. "I said you could help not take it over. Get Zhalia and Crispian out of here."

"I'm staying." spoke Crispian.

"For once can you do as I ask?" asked Amelia. "Please. Go for me! I can't lost my only friend."

Crispian swallowed. "If you don't come out of there in half an hour I'm coming back."

"So Amelia lead us on." ordered Gibson.

"DARKFOG!"

[TBC]

A/N Been ages since I updated. Sorry about that. I was struggling to try and get this chapter half decent. Anyway. Thanks to JaneEyre0 for all her kind words.


	21. Chapter 21

When Darkfog had worn off Gibson clapped. "So what Amelia? They got away. No big deal. I still have you. Now lead us onwards."

"Or what?" asked Amelia. "You won't kill me. Because you need me to find the staff fragments."

"Sadly I do. But I can hurt your friends. Wouldn't that break your heart?"

"No." she replied. "I don't have one."

"Yet you saved Dante Vale just now. Even killed. How does that make you feel? Like a cold hearted bitch. A murderer? We're not that different are we Amelia? We are both killers now for the cause. I'm being kind. I'm going to give you the chance to bring back your father."

Amelia blanked out for a moment and then answered. "Fine."

They continued on until they came to a room with water. There was a walkway that acted as a bridge which led to a statue holding a staff. It looked like a replica of the whole of the staff they were looking to repair.

"The road ends here Amelia. Which means the staff fragment is in the room. Would you care to find it?"

Amelia glanced up and down the staff in the statue's hands with her eyes. "Oh dear, I am becoming impatient while you think." he goaded. "Would Dante think this slowly?"

She did what no one else was doing and looked up to the ceiling. Except it was high and she could see a door and another walkway. Hyperstride would not help her very much however it was so high.

"What have you got?" continued Gibson.

"Strange how we all look forward in life but never back or left or right. Or even up."

They all looked up. "Why on earth would Queen Larawen have a door up here that no one can reach. Perhaps it was her private quarters?"

"Can't you use your powers to get up?" asked Gibson.

"I'm afraid my powers will not take me that far. Hyperstride only gives me so much range."

"But have you not listened to anything I have said? Your powers are tied to your emotions, that includes your seeker powers."

"Hyperstride!" she cast. She almost reached the walkway to get get her to the door but she missed and began to fall. Gibson sighed and use telekinesis to slow her down until she got the ground. "Try again."

She slipped and fell into the water. "Are you really this clumsy?"

"This water is warm." she said when she got out. "We're in Nepal. It should be freezing but it's not. I should have come out of there with a risk of hypothermia. So where is this water coming from?"

"We've not got time for thinking."

"Why is the Professor putting pressure on you?" mocked Amelia. "Anyone got explosives?"

"Why?" asked Gibson.

"We're going to use the water to get up there. There is more where this came from."

One of Gibson's men handed her such a device and she jumped back in the water. When she got out the place began to shake and she fell again. Gibson rolled his eyes as the walls burst and water poured through.

"I hope you know how to swim." commented Amelia.

* * *

The secret passageway began to shake as Zhalia, Crispian and Dante walked through. Dante grabbed Zhalia so she wouldn't fall. "You alright?"

"Maybe." Zhalia replied.

They turned around to see that the path going back was blocked. "Amelia." uttered Crispian.

"How will she get back?" Zhalia asked.

"The ordinary way." replied Dante.

"But there is a blizzard on, and she dropped her coat back in there." spoke Crispian.

"She'll be OK I am sure." Zhalia said trying to reassure as she turned to Dante. "Right?"

He paused for a moment. "It's dusty here, we should keep moving or we'll get ill."

"So that is it, we leave?" asked Crispian.

Dante began to move onwards and they followed.

"I trust Mia to cope because if I have gathered anything about her in the last few days and weeks, it's that she is the most stubborn girl I've ever met and she'll not let anything put her down because she'll be worried about us. The best we can do is make sure we're alive when we meet up again. So that when she does come back, we prove to her that she has friends. Have you got a problem with that Crispian? You never used to question what I had to say. You never used to keep things back from me. So what did you tell Mia that you didn't tell me? I'm your bestest friend."

"I never told you it because it breaks my heart."

"What does?" asked Dante.

"You told Amelia but Amelia has no emotion." stated Zhalia.

"I can't..." began Crispian. "I could tell her though because there is just...even though she is so reserved I can just...I feel like I can just be open with her.

"Alright. Alright." nodded Dante. "I understand. That's alright. It's not because you don't trust me that you didn't tell me. It's because you're sweet on Amelia. Really sweet. You even took my advice on how to act with her."

"What advice?" asked Zhalia.

"We still have one woman in the room and women talk."

"What's going on?" asked Zhalia.

The ground began to shake again and Zhalia was once again caught by Dante. "We need to keep moving."

They sighed and continued moving.

* * *

Everyone emerged on the upper walkway soaking wet. "Well it was not one of my better ideas, I must admit." commented Amelia.

"Gibson pointed his own gun at her. So close to finding the staff fragment now. Keep going. No more jokes. Remain quiet unless I speak to you."

They continued on into the room to find the staff fragment on a small Egyptian Pedestal. "Thank you Amelia."

Gibson began to approach it as he left Amelia at the door, away from everyone. Amelia put her hand out and the staff fragment flew into her hand. "Goodbye!" she said before running out and jumping into the water. When they ran to the water she was gone. "Damn it. Scrying!"

"Scrying?"

"Yes. There is two types. The ability to look into water and be able to observe someone like a camera. Or travelling. The other kind involves searching for something. It's how she found this place. I hope we've all brought our equipment. We'll be swimming our way out and when I get a hold of her she is dead."

Amelia had not fully mastered the art of scrying when it came to travelling and she ended up outside the temple in freezing cold water. It was painful and she could hardly move out of it. When she got out she forced herself to stand but she fell over. Suddenly her mother's amulet began to glow green and the next moment standing before her was what looked like a horse with wings.

"_I will take you back to your friends."  
_

"_I did not summon you." she thought. _

"_We are linked telepathically and since you're an empath it makes it more powerful that your emotions summon me. My name is __Assassa."_

Amelia tried to climb up but it was too cold and she was tiring and the blizzard was pushing her back. The winged horse however was not affected.

"_If I die, it'll all be over. There will be no more bloodline and no way for them to get the full staff."_

"_You forget I am in your thoughts. Keep going on for Dante and Zhalia. Maybe even Crispian."_

"Crispian!" she said aloud. "That damn bastard I wasn't meant to like him!"

She forced herself to stand and hold Assassa. She climbed on and with great tiredness she put her hands around the winged horse's neck. "Thank you."

"_Your welcome."_

She couldn't move on the horse, it was as if she was secured in by magic, which was good because on her journey she fell asleep from the hypothermia. Was it a sleep she was never going to wake up from?

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Amelia awoke, and realised she was in the cavern that she, and the rest of the team had sheltered in from the snow. She was sheltered even more by Assassa's wings. She tried to move but she was far too cold and then she hugged herself with her arms and fell back to sleep.

* * *

While Amelia drifted off to sleep, Dante and his two remaining team members were making their way through the passageway. None of them spoke a single word to one another for ages. The silence was killing them all but they did not know how to break it. There could be no humorous ice breakers, because it was not the time for humor.

Suddenly Zhalia fell, and Dante didn't get a chance to catch her. She didn't get back up but she still straightened herself. "Let's rest for a while." Crispian suggested. "We're all exhausted."

Dante nodded and sat down. "At least we've not got Amelia on our backs to keep moving like last time." joked Crispian. "She almost killed us all."

Dante drew him a look.

"I'm just kidding." Crispian defended.

"Keep the jokes when you confirm she isn't dead." Dante ordered him.

"I thought you said Amelia was going to survive because she was stubborn?"

"Boys, behave." spoke Zhalia. "We're meant to be gathering energy. Not using it up to argue. We're supposed to be working together."

"That's true." Dante agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No I am." replied Crispian.

Dante nodded and they both sat in silence for half an hour until Crispian spoke again. "I had a sister."

Dante looked up suddenly. "Sorry? Are you delirious?"

"That's what I told Amelia the other day. I had a sister. But she died when she was months old."

Zhalia bowed her head and remained silent.

"I didn't know." uttered Dante.

"Only because I never told you. But it wasn't because I didn't trust you. I just...I try to put on this demeanour that I'm cold, and a big head so that I don't get hurt but..."

"Zhalia is still here you sure you want to get emotional on me?" asked Dante.

"Maybe you're right." replied Crispian before standing up. "We should keep going. We've only got another hour's walk."

They all stood up and began to make their way. "You OK?" Dante asked Zhalia.

She nodded and they walked on. It took an hour and fifteen minutes to get to the cave they'd sheltered in. It was a quarter of an hour more than Crispian had predicted. When they got into the cave they saw the winged horse. "Dante?" questioned Zhalia.

It suddenly disappeared into the amulet around Amelia's hand. "Amelia!" shouted Crispian before running over to her. "Dante she's frozen."

"She's probably got hypothermia. Or worse." Dante stated.

"What was that?" asked Zhalia.

"Most likely her titan." Dante replied. "We need to get her back to the village."

Zhalia nodded.

"We've not got far now."

* * *

When Amelia woke up she was in her Uncle's home. She got up thinking that the past few days of her life were just one big nightmare and made her way downstairs. "You're awake!" said Crispian pleased when he saw her.

"Amelia!" she heard her uncle call. She smiled to Dante and Zhalia before making her way to see him.

"She almost died and he calls on her like she is a dog." Crispian stated.

Dante sighed and Zhalia rubbed his shoulder. "C'mon let's go for a walk." she suggested.

"I suggest what ever you did to find the staff fragment before you do again. "

"It takes too much energy I've just woken up..."

"We've not got time for you to dilly dally. We've only got two of those fragments. We need the other two before Gibson gets them."

"Why? Because Gibson would be more dangerous with the other two? Let's face it in the end we're going to have work together to enter that temple wherever the hell it is. He's got the amulet."

"Because you let your guard down!"

A paperweight flew off of Metz' desk and smashed against the wall. "Your powers. Control them more."

"I suggest that you leave me to deal with the crap you've dug up."

"Your father was the same. Criticising and simple minded."

"How dare you stand there and insult the man who died saving your life! How dare you! I sympathise with Gibson in one way. His bullet missed and hit the wrong man."

She left his study and slammed the door shut behind her. "You OK?" she heard someone ask.

She look to see Crispian and she nodded. "Walk?" he suggested.

She nodded.

* * *

Dante and Zhalia walked hand in hand. "There is a lot of people being so criticising of Metz. But Metz has been quiet off with Mia. I just don't understand it all."

Zhalia kissed his cheek and rested his forehead against hers. The both of them stopped walking. "You'll always have me." Zhalia said.

"That's the best news I've had my whole life."

They both chuckled.

"Zhalia." Dante spoke with a swallow. "Do you think that we'll be together forever?"

"I hope so."

"Zhalia..." he began. But what he wanted to say couldn't escape from his lips. He was the pro-seeker. Brave, and willing/needing to be the hero. But he couldn't ask the woman he loved one question that was more scary to him than suits or titans.

"Yeah?"

"You look nice today. Not that you don't like nice any other day." he said hurriedly, earning a puzzled look from Zhalia before they burst into laughter.

TBC

* * *

A/N Apologies for late update. Been busy with school and stuff. Next week's last week though and off to blackpool. YAY! Thanks for all reviews reads and alerts guys. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Dante and Zhalia walked into Metz' living room to find Amelia hovering over a map with an amethyst on a chain as she held a staff fragment in her other hand. "What are you doing?" Dante asked, with genuine interest.

Amelia didn't look up but still replied. "Scrying, well one method anyway. It's not working though, either that I'm messing it up."

"Your emotions are conflicting now and they are affecting your capability to use your powers." Zhalia stated.

"I do not have emotions. They are a weakness."

She stood up. "Where is Crispian he's meant to be getting me a quartz stone for this."

"Why a quartz?" Zhalia asked.

"They are meant to be more powerful for Scrying but all I could get a hold of was an amethyst. So Crispian said he'd go and try and get me one in the market a few miles from her."

"When did he leave?" Dante asked.

"Two minutes ago."

"You need to give him time."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Everything takes up time…I'm sorry I just want to find these staff fragments, and get this whole thing over and done with, before it ruins everyone's' lives."

Amelia made her way upstairs, leaving the scrying equipment on the table in the living room. Dante sighed. "She's stubborn."

"You said that already." Zhalia commented.

Four Hours Later

"It's still not working." complained Amelia.

"Mia, perhaps you should rest for a while." suggested Dante. "You were unconscious for a couple of days."

Amelia stopped scrying for a moment. "Do I honestly have time? The first stage of the alignment is tomorrow night. Then there will be the second stage a week later, and then the final stage two weeks later, after that."

Crispian looked over to Amelia. "Perhaps Gibson has found it, and he's protecting it from your scrying method. He knows you just as much as Metz does perhaps even more. He's always trying to trick your mind into doing things."

"I think **we all** need to go and rest!" Dante asserted suddenly. "That includes you Mia."

"I said how can I?"

Amelia suddenly realised that the quartz she was using felt heavier when she was hovering over Japan.

"What is it?" they all asked in unison, as Amelia began to wear her 'I think I've discovered something face'.

"Doesn't matter." she replied. "I'll deal with it myself."

Dante sighed and walked away with Zhalia. "Why are you still here?" Amelia asked Crispian as she switched the world map to a map of Japan.

"Why do you never tell us when you've found something? You still don't trust people do you?"

"What I want to know is why you all trust me?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Maybe the fact that I murdered someone would be a factor involved in not trusting me."

"You didn't murder someone you saved someone's life."

"Yes, by killing someone? That's wrong; really wrong."

"Says the girl who thinks she doesn't have a heart."

Amelia slammed her hand on the map with the quartz stone in temper when she realised she was not getting anywhere with the scrying. She felt a jolt rush through her body and knew immediately what was coming next.

"_Amelia, dear stay close by." said her private teacher as they were led through the museum. _

_"Yes Miss." Amelia replied._

_Someone bumped into Amelia and did not apologise. "Men. They're all the same."_

_Older Amelia looked to the man who'd bumped into her. He was meeting up with the museum curator. _

_The curator and the man began to speak in Japanese, and then they pointed to something in a glass cabinet. Amelia's eyes widened. _

When she came around from her vision she found it hard to breathe and she felt dizzy. Before she knew it Crispian was sitting next to her and trying to get her to breathe. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I just feel so weak."

There was the sound of footsteps and they looked up to see Metz. "Did you see something?"

"We're going to Tokyo." spoke Amelia to Crispian.

"What?" Crispian asked surprised.

"Why Tokyo, Amelia?" asked Metz.

Amelia walked past Metz, deliberately not making eye contact with him.

"We need to talk Amelia, about Gibson." spoke Metz.

"Crispian could you tell this bastard, that I am done talking to him."

"Would you really say that to me?" Metz asked Crispian when Amelia had gone.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Zhalia and Dante began making their way through the museum in Tokyo, looking for the staff fragment. They had both decided it better for the team if they were to search for it. Despite the majority of the team in favour of the decision, Amelia wasn't but Dante had finally put his foot down.

"This looks like the area Mia showed us." Zhalia pointed out.

"Where is the staff piece then?"

Zhalia linked arms with Dante. "Who knows? Perhaps we should ask the curator?"

They began to look for the curator's office. "Here it is." Dante smiled. "Would you care to go in first?"

Dante knocked and then opened it for Zhalia, but Zhalia's face lost its smile.

"What's wrong Zhalia?" he asked.

Dante stepped inside to find the curator in his chair, with a bullet in his forehead.

"Zhalia, we need a distraction. Think you could do something brilliant, as you always do?"

She nodded and walked out. She triggered the fire alarm, and soon everyone was trampling over one another, as they tried to get out.

She went into the curator's office and closed the door behind her. "What are we going to do?" asked Zhalia. "We can't phone the police and…"

Dante picked up a small piece of card off of the floor. "Whoever shot him dropped this. I don't think it was Gibson. You, alright Zhalia?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to find a dead body when I walked into a room that's all."

Dante walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around him and buried her head.

Three Hours Later. 

"Police don't know who did it." Dante explained to the rest of his team, in the hotel room.

Zhalia handed Amelia the card they found in the curator's office. "Can you use this?"

"Why? He wasn't killed by Gibson by the looks of it. Why should I care?"

"Why should you care?" Zhalia repeated back. Amelia put the card in her pocket.

"You could help, the police have no leads."

"I don't have to time to worry about other people's problems. I have a staff fragment to find, so I am going back to that museum like I should have done. If you want to dilly dally about, do it already, don't drag me into your human sentiment."

"Oh so you're not human now?" asked Dante.

"I never was."

She slammed the door behind her. "Did you put her in that mood?" Dante asked Crispian.

"I'll go and find her." he sighed. "Oh and why is it every time she's in a bad mood it's my fault?"

He closed the door behind him.

"Things can't get worse." Dante thought aloud.

"If you think that you've no imagination." Zhalia replied gloomily.

"You know what, there is a nice garden outside. Do you want to join me, in a walk Miss Moon?"

Zhalia nodded and took his hand in hers. They made their way out of, the hotel room and into the elevator.

Outside The Hotel

"Is she out?" Gibson asked one of his men.

"Yes."

"Everyone else?"

"DiNozzo is looking around the hotel for her, and Vale and his girlfriend are in the elevator."

"Good. It's time to detonate."

In The Elevator

"Zhalia…" began Dante.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"There is something that I need to ask you…"

Dante couldn't finish as the explosion happened. As the elevator fell he put his arms around Zhalia and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied.

…

Crispian was making his way down the stairs when it happened. He was thrown forward, until he reached the stairwell.

…

Amelia was a bit away from the hotel and she saw the explosion. Her eyes widened. She went to run to the site but she was grabbed by someone and hit over the head.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Zhalia awoke in a Japanese hospital unsure at first what happened. "Zhalia, you're alright! Thank God!" she heard Dante speak. She opened her eyes, and looked at the man she loved. His forehead was cut, he had a bruise on his face, and another bruise on his neck and he was a lot worse off than she was, and Zhalia could tell. Dante had obviously taken the brunt of the elevator fall. He wrapped his arms around her on the way down.

She reached out her hand and put it on his cheek. "What happened? How did the elevator start falling like that?"

"There was an explosion in the hotel. The authorities said it was a gas leak."

"Well, are we able to go?"

"I think so."

"Let's just go without speaking to anyone."

"Are you sure?"

Zhalia nodded. "I just want to get away and be with you. No one else."

She stood up and Dante held her in place for a while. "Come on. Let's go."

Zhalia and Dante made their way out of the hospital room and down a corridor, before taking the stairs to leave to the ground floor. When they finally got outside Dante put his arm around her.

"Have you seen anyone?"

"I think Crispian is looking for Mia. I've not seen him since before the explosion."

"Do you think she knows about the explosion?"

"It's a possibility."

"Why hasn't she come to see us?"

"She probably doesn't care."

A bench suddenly grabbed Dante's attention. "Can we sit down a moment?" he asked Zhalia.

She nodded and they sat on the bench. "Listen Zhalia, lately…well…I've wanted to ask you something for a while now. I was going to ask you in the elevator but it suddenly started dropping. It made me realise that I could have died without asking you it."

"What are you talking about Dante?"

"I want to be with you forever…So…I wanted to ask that…maybe if not now…but at some time…most likely after this whole big fiasco…Would you…I would like it if…Would you marry me?"

"Well…sure. Why not? I am not going to say no to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do, if you'll have me and…"

Dante kissed her, stopping her from speaking. When he broke away she spoke. "But we have to get out of this one alive first."

"Yeah." Dante nodded.

* * *

The next day came and Zhalia awoke in another hotel room, wrapped in Dante's arms. "Dante it is morning." she said, waking him up.

"Good morning." he replied.

They got up and got dressed. Neither Amelia nor Crispian had been in touch, and Dante was beginning to worry if Amelia had abandoned them in Japan, without a care. It wouldn't surprise him at all. "I think I left the watch you bought me in the airport jewellery shop at the hospital." Zhalia spoke.

"I'll go back and get it."

"Alright." she replied.

When Date was gone, Zhalia sat on the edge of the bed and began to think about what Dante had asked her before.

It was a little while before Dante got back, he looked stressed and a little annoyed. "I found Crispian when I was the hospital. He's going to be OK but they're adamant on keeping him in for observation he had a bad head injury."

"No Amelia?"

"No. She's probably gone off trying to be female Indiana Jones." commented Dante. "You know I was beginning to think I could rely on her. She's let us all down."

"Does it matter? We can all part ways after this whole fiasco."

"I've got a good mind to just let her get on with her mission herself. Her mind is pretty much made up. Let's get back to Venice. We'll meet up with Metz there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"OK." nodded Zhalia.

* * *

The flight on the way back was tiring. Zhalia just wanted to sleep but she was trying to remain strong for Dante. As the lone wolf, she'd been strong and tough but lately she was tired of fighting and she'd been so consumed by her love for Dante.

Dante put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, before closing her eyes. "Just sleep. It's OK."

And Zhalia did sleep. For once she felt safe because she was in Dante's arms.

TBC

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone, and sorry for shortness. My internet has been on Fritz a bit, cutting in and out so I was putting up little chapters at a time. Yesterday was my Sherlock day and today has been my Huntik day. Lol. Goodness knows what day it is but it's my last Monday at school for seven weeks. Sadly I'll be gone on the Friday Won't be able to update fanfic or anything. Which is devastating for me (at least you guys will get some peace and quiet) because fan fic is my life. It's where my only friends are.

Anyway. Zhante in this. I've been kind of lax on it but I do my best to keep it all balanced and a bit like the show. I hope no one was out of character. If they are tell me, please because I'll **try **and fix it.

And, with that I wish you a nice day/night/whatever. Good night.


	26. Chapter 26

Three Hours After The Hotel Explosion

Amelia woke up on a tiled floor, cold and with a headache. She stood up and looked around. She was in some sort of basement, and there was very little light. She fell suddenly and cut her right hand on something sharp. She stood up after that and found a staircase. She began to climb up the stairs to the top, where she found a door. She tried to open it but it was locked. After given up she turned around to walk downstairs but the door opened.

She looked around and saw Gibson. "My poor Amelia, you're alright now. We've finally found you."

"I don't understand." Amelia spoke.

"Japanese Yakuza blew up the hotel where your friends were and kidnapped you. They've been trying to extort money from me. Let me get someone to look at that cut first, and then we'll talk."

"The Yakuza are extorting money from you? How? Oh. Right. The staff fragment."

"Come."

"No. I think I'll leave now."

"Not going to happen."

"Yes it is. You obviously need my help. Why should I help you? You're the enemy."

"It's the only way of bringing back your friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Let me rephrase that. Zhalia Moon. Dante Vale. Crispian DiNozzo. They are all dead! The only way of bringing them back is that staff. Then of course there is the little matter of your father too. So will you help me break into the Yakuza group's building and get that fragment, and then help me find the final one after that? Of course I will need Metz' pieces as well."

Amelia looked at Gibson with sorrow in her eyes. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

When Zhalia and Dante got back home they both sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Is Crispian coming back tomorrow to meet up for the meeting?"

"Yes." Dante replied. "Metz will be coming a few days later."

She moved in closer and kissed his cheek. "How are you now?"

"I'm fine I swear."

"I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me. Every time you get hurt it's my fault. But you always have to have this bloody hero complex. You should see a doctor I am sure they can provide help for that."

Dante laughed and then straightened his face. "It's not your fault Zhalia and I do not have a hero complex."

"Yes you do." Zhalia laughed.

"No I don't."

"You do."

He began to tickle her. "Take that back."

"No. I don't lie."

He stopped tickling her and kissed her lips. "You're in a good mood." Zhalia stated when he stopped.

"Heroes are meant to smile." he quipped.

One Week Later

Metz called Dante, Zhalia and Crispian into his office at Foundation headquarters. "What's the matter?" Dante asked.

"We've lost the two staff fragments."

"How?" Zhalia asked.

"Gibson and his allies broke in."

"But I thought they were locked away in a pass coded safe to which…" began Dante.

"To which only my niece knew the code. Yes. She left behind a rather troubling note. **This is your fault and you could have prevented it.** It seems my niece has finally found a side where she belongs."

"So what do we do now?" asked Dante.

"There is nothing we can do at this moment in time it is likely that Amelia is leading Gibson to the final piece of the staff. I am sorry about my niece's betrayal but then again…"

"NO." spoke Dante affirmatively. "No. Why would Amelia suddenly change sides?"

"Perhaps she was always a double agent." sighed Metz.

It was Crispian's turn to disagree and he did it with a laugh. "Really? If she was on Gibson's side, why the hell did she put up with you then? Her life has been hell. Utter hell. Not to mention…"

"It would explain a lot, wouldn't it? Why else would she have given Gibson that amulet?"

"She did that to save my life."

"Does Amelia do anything for anyone but herself? Really think before you answer."

"She saved my life." spoke Dante. "She killed doing it and we saw how it affected her. If she was on Gibson's side why did she end up almost dead with hypothermia? I think we need to find more facts before we jump to conclusions."

One of Metz' men burst into the office. "Sir. She's been sighted at the Illuminati library. "

"Bring her in. Alive if you can help it." spoke Metz.

Crispian's eyes widened before storming past Metz' man. Dante and Zhalia followed. "Where are you going?" shouted Metz.

* * *

"So this is where you guys were doing your work. Impressive. Why are we here?" asked Gibson.

"I think I have a spare world map here and a quartz."

"Scrying?"

"Yes."

"You're good at the water scrying are you not?" he mocked.

"Very funny." she commented. "Must you follow me everywhere?"

"I have to make sure you don't do a runner."

"It would be difficult. Very difficult. I have no other choice but to help you."

"Without me your friends are dead forever."

"So that is why you did it?" a voice spoke. "You thought we were all dead."

"Dante Vale." uttered Gibson callously before turning around. "You're alive. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get Mia."

"You're not dead." Amelia noted aloud and in shock. "I am so sorry Dante."

"It's alright sis. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You doubted me?"

"A bit."

"Typical." she sighed.

"Oh dear. Perhaps I need to carry out something further for you to take this seriously." spoke Gibson. He threw her into a book shelf with his telekinesis powers and it knocked her out.

"So Dante Vale, how do you fight?"

"I tell you how I don't. I don't pick on young woman who don't have any back up. It's cowardly and wrong. So I guess I can say I fight like a gentleman."

Gibson threw a chair at Dante using his powers. Dante dodged as if it was nothing. "I might not have the same powers that Amelia has, but then again I've never needed that burden. Unlike Mia, I've had experience and a lot of it. I'll do whatever I have to do to fight for my friends, and unlike Mia I do not lie about the reason that I fight."

"C'mon she's a bit of a sociopath. Admit it."

"Maybe it was because you killed her father. Raypulse!"

TBC

* * *

A/N I feel like saying this. "GO DANTE!" Lol. Thanks EVERYONE for the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Bolivia Three Days Later

Everyone but Amelia forgave Amelia for her rather naïve and foolish mistake and as they looked for the hiding place of the final staff piece she had tried to distance herself from everyone. "How far left?" Dante asked Amelia.

"Another five miles, Mr Vale." she replied. Dante sighed; Amelia had gone back into her formal habits. It made him feel quite guilty for some reason. He felt connected with her somehow because they were both raised by Metz, like family.

"Dante, remember. Or did you bump your head off that bookcase really badly?" Dante replied.

She sighed.

**[Flashback]**

Amelia began to awake, from being knocked out by Gibson to see Gibson struggling in his fight with Dante. Then she saw Gibson begin to remove a gun from the inside of his jacket. She forced through her exhaustion to run in front of Dante.

"Don't even think about it, Gibson."

"You won't kill me, if I shoot out." Gibson spoke. "You need me Amelia."

"You need me. So are you going to shoot."

Dante put his hand on Amelia's shoulder. "You need to step aside." he said firmly, but kindly. He could not stand watching someone risk their life for him. He preferred it the other way around.

"Fine." he replied before putting his hands to his aching ribs. "We'll see each other during the alignment of the planets. You can brings your friends, if you want. Just don't bring Metz, I'll make sure I shoot him properly this time and I'll be watching Amelia."

Dante went to fight Gibson but Amelia put her arm out. "He's not worth it." Amelia stated, as Gibson began to leave.

"No, Gibson isn't." Dante agreed.

"Him too, but I was not talking about Gibson."

**[End of Flashback]**

"Let's rest a bit." Dante spoke to his team. "You alright Zhalia?"

"I am fine. I am actually enjoying the view. Pity it's so clammy."

Crispian sighed. Dante and Zhalia were too busy with each other to notice him, and therefore he'd no one to talk to, but he wanted to talk to Amelia more than anyone else but she was completely guarded and reserved when he tried.

Amelia sat on a log while Dante and Zhalia walked away to talk for a while. Crispian just stood where he stopped and felt somewhat embarrassed.

Amelia laughed suddenly and then forced herself to stop. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I am sorry."

"You can laugh I just want to know because I need a laugh."

"It doesn't matter." Amelia replied.

"Fine." Crispian.

"Why don't you sit down, rather than standing like an idiot? We're meant to be resting. Do you know how much lactic acid will be building up in your muscles?"

"Lactic acid?"

"Yes, it's caused by anaerobic respiration which occurs during exercise when the brain is not getting enough oxygen that is needed for what they are doing. Didn't you pay attention in school?"

"I was more of the history person than the science person."

"I liked history too. I wanted to go on to further education but my Uncle wouldn't let me and I have no money."

"You're talking again?"

"What."

"Nothing you just haven't spoken to me in days."

"Oh. I guess I haven't."

* * *

Dante and Zhalia found somewhere to sit and look down onto the waterfalls. "This is beautiful."

Suddenly there was the sound of helicopters, and Dante and Zhalia looked above them. "Here come the tourists to spoil it." Dante muttered.

"Let's get going." spoke Zhalia.

* * *

The team began to make their way onwards with Amelia's directions. "If it's Gibson he's not going to try anything. He's just doing this to try and be the one more in power." Amelia spoke.

"We're taking no chances, everyone be on alert." Dante spoke. "I don't want to have to bring any one of you back to foundation hurt. Zhalia you stick with me."

They eventually found themselves at a large temple. "That it?" Dante asked.

"I imagine it's inside, but be prepared to have to go underground from now." Amelia spoke. "I have a really bad feeling about this, Mr Vale."

"Makes all four of us." Dante spoke.

They walked into the temple and Crispian went to go on. "Stop." spoke Dante, before throwing a piece of rock on the floor. It opened up to reveal spikes underneath. "You would have fallen to your death. We'll have to rely on our powers."

They used hyperstride to help them jump to the other side and they went on. "Wow it's so beautiful here." Zhalia spoke.

"Where did Gibson's men go?" Amelia asked worried.

"Probably observing." Crispian answered.

"I don't like it." Dante spoke. "I don't hear helicopters anymore."

"Perhaps it wasn't Gibson." suggested Zhalia.

"Either way, we move on and, we will be careful. Watch your step there Zhalia."

So they began to move on with Dante worrying about everyone especially Zhalia.

A/N Apologies for the short chapter here, and for the long update. I will hopefully not be long updating this one again. But then again I might, sadly. Thank you to everyone for everything and a big thank you to JaneEyre0.


	28. Chapter 28

The team found themselves walking into a chamber that had very little, light except what was coming through the entrance door. Dante lit the area up with a bolt flare and they began to scan the place with their eyes.

"Over there!" Dante pointed out with a nod of the head in the direction of a chain he had found. He walked over the chain, and pulled. As soon as he had done so the place began to shake, and Dante got a hold of Zhalia, so she didn't fall, but his bolt flare stopped lighting the chamber and they were back to darkness. When the shaking had stopped, Amelia used a bolt flare to illuminate the way.

They saw an open door that had obviously been opened by Dante pulling the chain. Dante and Amelia walked through it first. Before Crispian and Zhalia could follow, the door closed over.

"Crispian pull the chain!" Dante ordered.

"I am it is not working!"

Amelia began looking around. "Perhaps, there is…" she began.

Dante turned to her and urged her to continue speaking. "There must be one here to open the door. A door opened one way can be opened the other but perhaps for ancient security reasons then…I'm talking a lot of crap and I'll shut up."

"No, Mia. It makes sense. You do that side and I'll do the other side."

They went to either side of the new room. As Amelia scanned the wall, she felt a jolt as she was overcome with a vision. "Found it!" Dante spoke.

"Wait, Dante!" Amelia cried, stopping him from moving any further towards it.

Dante turned around. "What's wrong, Mia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do it. Stand back there."

"Does it matter?"

"It does matter, a lot, I'm afraid."

Dante and Amelia swapped places and Amelia pulled the chain. She took a deep breath as a bolt came from the wall on her right. She put her hand out and threw it into the wall, with her deflection powers. The door to the chamber opened and Zhalia and Crispian walked in. "You could have just said that I would have got hurt…" began Dante.

"It was easier just demonstrating." Amelia replied.

"What's going on?" Zhalia asked confused.

"Mia is being Mia." Dante commented. "Come on, let's move on before any other troubles arise."

**HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK**

The team soon came to a bridge and they realised that they were almost a hundred feet up from a drop to death. Mist covered the sight of the bottom, where they would fall if the bridge failed and Dante obviously had to be cautious about crossing.

"Look!" spoke Zhalia. "That looks like the staff piece over there. On that vine."

"They are probably enchanted, knowing our luck." Crispian spoke.

"I think I should go first in case there is something wrong with the bridge." Dante spoke, ready to go forward, both Zhalia and Amelia stepped in front of him. "If it'll fall it's because of weight, so one of us should do it because we're lighter." Zhalia spoke.

"I'll do it." spoke Amelia. "You guys are going to get married and if one of you were killed, then that would be horrible. But if I die the threat is over. And before you say I'm saying that because of my pride, it's not. You guys are my friends, and it would break my heart if something were to happen to you. It's all my fault we're in this mess, and I promise to all three of you that I'll fix it."

"No, we'll fix it. We're a team." spoke Dante. "And we work together."

"He's right!" Zhalia defended.

Amelia shed a tear, before beginning to walk on the weak bridge. "She'll be alright." Zhalia assured Dante.

Even with Amelia on the bridge, who was probably one of the lightest in the group, it felt very unstable. As she got to the middle of the bridge, a board in the bridge fell off and she tripped.

"Mia!" shouted Dante, Zhalia and Crispian in unison.

"Sorry!" she apologised, making Dante laugh, despite his concern.

"She's very clumsy isn't she?" Crispian commented. "She falls over her shoe laces all the time too…"

"Crispian be quiet." Zhalia spoke, jokingly.

"Will you guys stop worrying I can sense it from here!" Amelia shouted back. None of them saw the rope breaking into two pieces with the weight. It was an old bridge, and it had not be repaired at all. The bridge broke in half and Amelia had to grab on to one of the planks as it swung to the other side. "Oh dear!" she uttered and the plank she was on was not giving her much support. She was about to grab the one above, to climb up but it broke suddenly and the team looked on in horror.

"Dante, she…" began Zhalia.

Then suddenly Zhalia was interrupted by the sound of powerful wings, flapping. "It's Assassa." Zhalia pointed out. "Her winged horse."

While flying on her winged horse she had for a titan, she held her hand out and the staff piece flew in to it. She flew back to Dante and the others, who had almost suffered a heart attack. "If my hair gets grey before we leave this cave, Mia. It will be entirely your fault." Dante muttered.

Zhalia kissed Dante's cheek as Amelia stroked Assassa's head. _"Thank you." She thought. _

_"I will always protect you from falling, Amelia." _

She hugged the winged creature before calling it back, and for the first time ever, the team members saw Amelia showing some form of affection, to something. She put her amulet back around her wrist and handed the piece to Dante. Zhalia hugged her.

"You shouldn't worry us like that." Zhalia said.

"Again, I'm sorry but you guys were so worried that you put me off." Amelia replied.

Everyone burst into laughter and then sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here, before anything bad happens. Again." Dante spoke.

TBC

A/N Sorry if anyone here is out of character. Thanks for everything guys. : )


	29. Chapter 29

Gibson smiled when he received the text message that Amelia had found the final piece of the staff. "The final stage is happening in one week. That gives me one week to talk to dearest Amelia. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked around to his right hand man.

"First of all she must find the temple. So let's give her time."

**HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK**

Dante's team sat in the illuminati library as Amelia sat further away while she held the sphere they had found a while back. "She has been out of it for three hours." stated Zhalia.

"Should we stop her?" asked Crispian.

"I don't know." admitted Dante.

They began searching through books on the temple Amelia was searching for; they looked for any traps that could turn up.

"I don't understand why she is scrying within that dimension." Crispian said aloud.

"You know you should keep your thoughts as just that." Dante said with a smile in reply.

"Could not agree more." came Amelia's voice. It was cheerful which surprised the rest of the team.

"Well?" asked Crispian.

"We are going to Abyssinia. I have only managed to minimise the radius to six miles going electronically." Amelia replied.

"But your searches have always been more accurate than that." stated Crispian.  
"But I really can't do anything else."

"It must be the temple's protective enchantments." Zhalia stated.

"It was why it took so long." Amelia said.

"Gibson will not play fair Mia." Dante interjected as Amelia began looking for transport to Africa. "We can't go rushing into things."

"Gibson may be in cahoots with the organisation but he is not the puppet. The professor is. There are things that Gibson knows that they don't."

"But how will that help us when they lead us into a trap?" Zhalia asked.

"I don't know need my powers to know what is going to happen. We can only wait for him to make contact when we get to Abyssinia. Take a couple of days off guys and rest. Who knows how much we need of it."

**Three Days Later**

Zhalia rested her head on Dante's shoulder as the plane to Abyssinia took off. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead."This is going to be dangerous Dante." said Zhalia, with concern. "Something about this seems more dangerous that other things we have done."

"Perhaps because the dangers are of mortal influence. The end of the world could come because of it, especially if Mia uses the staff."

"But does Metz not want the staff?"

"If it were to get broke in a fight then it could not be Amelia's fault. But if Amelia is tempted by Gibson into bringing back her father then..."

"Gibson is manipulative yes but Amelia is head strong and..."

"Naive. She believed we were dead and risked getting the staff to bring us back."

"She will not do anything for personal gain I don't think."

When they go to Abyssinia Amelia went to her usual routine of being distant and Dante suspected she was hiding information from them.

One night when it was two days to the alignment Zhalia and Dante were walking from the hotel for a break while Amelia searched further for the temple. Dante's cell phone began ringing and he answered it incase it was Crispian or Amelia looking for him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Mr Vale could you tell Amelia I need to speak to her in hour's time at the race track. We need to talk and she is not answering her phone."

The call ended before Dante could not say anything and when he got back to the hotel with Zhalia, his arm around her, and told Amelia she was not at all surprised.

"Gibson is playing a mind game with us all and the best game anyone can play back is falling into the trap on purpose. She opened the hotel room door. "I will be back. Take care and keep an eye out."

**HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK**

Gibson waited at the race track. "I have been here before." he announced when he heard footsteps. "With my adopted father. My other father disowned me. So I was raised by a other one. You know what I can not stand about Metz Amelia? He adopted Dante virtually and he adopted you as something. He treats you both like crap."

"Metz is you father? You must inherit your looks from your mother." Amelia replied before walking up beside him.

"My quarrel was never with you Amelia or your father and I want you to know that now."

"But you tried to kill my friends."

"Yes."

"I am sorry for Metz but it doesn't give you the right to..."

"Think Amelia! You can change where that bullet went. You can bring back your father and kill Metz. Isn't that what you want?!"

"Yes! But I can't always get what I want. You obviously want to know where the temple is. It's within six miles of this place. I am searching."

"Perhaps the temple is underwater." said Gibson.

"Perhaps or it is?"

He handed Amelia a map. "I found this in an old textbook of your father's that I took from him when he died. Perhaps you can pull your resources to this. Let's face it Mia we are going to be best friends for the next forty eight hours and if you don't help us out I will kill them. But you work with me they will live."

Amelia took in his words and then grabbed his gun and pointed it at his head. Gibson looked scared for a moment. "Don't call me Mia! And if you hurt them Gibson I will destroy you! Do I make myself clear?!"

"You haven't got the guts!"

Amelia walked away throwing the gun back at his feet. Gibson smiled. He had struck a cord.

**TBC**

A/n thanks to everyone for all the support with this. I know I have been so slow in updating. But I am hoping to finish by Christmas along with my 18th Century Sherlock story. I have a lot of homework going on at the moment and it's taken me a week to write this much but I will be there.


	30. Chapter 30

Zhalia and Dante couldn't help but subconsciously worry about one another and if they would ever survive to get married. Zhalia sighed and looked to the hotel suite door which opened. They saw Amelia and In particular their attention was brought to her eyes. They were red and her face wet.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Crispian asked.

Zhalia stood up and walked over to her. "I just need a minute." uttered Amelia quietly.

She walked into her room and Zhalia exchanged a worried look with Dante. Dante stood up and grabbed Zhalia's hand. "We will get some sleep. I think Crispian is more than capable of looking after Amelia."

"But -" began Crispian.

"Remember our chat Crispian."

When Dante and Zhalia were gone Crispian stood up and knocked on Amelia's room door. "I am busy!" she replied. "The end of the world is coming and it is my job to fix it!"

"I am coming in anyway whether you are happy with it or not."

He walked inside and found Amelia scrying over a map. He sat across from her as she continued as though he was not there. She stopped scrying as she caught a glimpse of Crispian's look of question in the map's direction.

"If you must know its a map of an underwater city placed over the top of this city. Somehow they will intercept and that will be where the temple is! This place did used to be underwater you know."

"I am not that stupid."

"I didn't at any point say you were and before you get smug I have never stated the opposite."

"You don't want to do this do you?"

"To be honest? I don't but then again no one does."

"You could runaway and..."

"Hide like some sort of coward while my friends who have risked everything for me are slaughtered ? Never ever would I do that. Dante and Zhalia...you...You almost died because of this and you suggest that I run and let you all be killed? No! If anyone will die it will be me! Do you not see!?"

"You have a lot of information in your head that you aren't sharing. Well I think you should!"

"I will share what you need to know not what you want! "

"Wont that put us at risk."

"Not when it is protecting you. Now just get out of my sight I need full concentration."

Crispian stood up and walked over to the room door to leave. "I have known you for a few weeks that have turned to months and not once have you even showed any signs of being anything less than a..."

"Throw whatever insult you will at me. I do not care!"

"A decent human being."

"Decent human beings do not win battles of the mind. Goodnight."  
Crispian sighed and left, while Amelia stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never seem her eyes so red before. She clenched her fists and went back to her scrying.  
HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK

Zhalia awoke the next morning to find Dante standing and staring out of the window. "Dante?"

"It seems so different this mission. There is so much more to lose...I want you to go home..."

"No!" asserted Zhalia. "If the world ends it will end with us together."  
She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. "One more day. And then...it begins."

HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK

Amelia walked out of the hotel with a hoodie on and her hood up. She gave one last glance to the hotel before walking onwards."Goodbye my friends."

HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK HUNTIK

Gibson waited on the boat for Amelia and he smiled when he saw her. "Finally you have been successful I imagine."

"I can't wait until we stop being friends." she said bitterly.

"Lead us on our journey."

TBC

A/N sorry for long update big thanks to you all


	31. Chapter 31

"Where are your friends?" Gibson asked.

Amelia did not answer but walked to to edge of the boat. "It will take us a while to reach the temple. I hope our plans will not be trashed by the professor's men. Where is he anyway?"

"Below deck." answered Gibson. "He is not in the best of moods."

"When are men in the best of moods?" Amelia asked.

Gibson laughed. "A comment typical of a female."

Amelia shot him a look and turned around to face the water.

OooO

Dante and Zhalia examined Amelia's room. All their team mates's clothes were packed and it was the tidiest they had ever seen any room of hers.

"But she will be back for her clothes." spoke Zhalia.

"Do you think she has had enough and ran away?" asked Dante.

"I don't think..." began Zhalia.

"According to this she left at the desk for me she has done more than that!" spoke Crispian. He handed a letter over to Dante who began reading it.

_"Dear Crispian, I can't take it anymore! I am so scared and I am tired. I have decided to end all my suffering. I am writing this letter so you won't spend your time looking for me with your insistent manner on asking me what is wrong. Tell Dante that I always thought of him as my brother and Zhalia my sister. Goodbye Crispian. I am sorry for being such a cold hearted bitch. But if I wasn't this would hurt so much more. Farewell to you and my other two friends. Mia."_

Dante swallowed. "What was she working on in her room last night?"

"Two maps. Underwater city and this city. She said they would intercept or overlap or something like that in her scrying. This place used to be underwater apparently."

"Where is it?" asked Zhalia.

"Not here." spoke Crispian.

OooO

Amelia looked at the map. "That Island there." spoke Amelia.

"I don't see an island." spoke Gibson.

"You will on the alignment."

"You can see it now can't you? Your powers to see the past and present will help you out with that. You are remarkable and unappreciated. I appreciate you Amelia. Why can't you see that? You are bright and powerful. We should stop fighting and work together."  
"To kill?"

"It's not about killing! It never was! Revenge Amelia! You are not the only one wishing that bullet did not hit your father."

Gibson grabbed Amelia's shoulders tightly. So tight that it hurt. She felt a jolt and suddenly she had took on a premonition from the past. Metz shot at a younger Gibson and Gibson used telekinesis to fire it back and then Amelia's father stepped in front.  
Amelia swallowed when it was over.

"Do you understand now!? It's all his fault!"

"I want a countdown to the alignment ASAP!" she replied hoarsely.

OooO

Metz put his phone back on the receiver and toppled his desk over. "That stupid girl!"  
Guggenheim had been unfortunate enough to walk in at that moment. "The council wants to speak with you."

"What about?"

"I think you should hear it from them."

OooO

Zhalia began crying and Dante held her tight. He could not say anything to console; all he could do was hold her.

OooO

As the day went on Gibson and the professor's men entertained themselves while they waited on the alignment. Amelia watched them with disdain, wondering how they could be so calm about everything and yet ironically her outer appearance was the same thing. None of them knew what she was going through. But it would all be over the next morning.

To Gibson the end of the world was coming, and he would be bringing a new world in. To Amelia the only thing that would be ending would be her life and Gibson's. She has vowed to at least die trying her best to take him down. She could only hope she was successful.  
Amelia stayed awake all night waiting on the next morning. And when it came she shed one final tear. A tear that she would never shed again.

OooO

Dante has just heard some news about Metz as they waited in the airport for their flight home. "He has quit. Guggenheim has taken over."

"Why?"

"He says it has cost him too much." replied Dante. "What Guggenheim has told me is far different. He was forced to leave for his mission to retrieve the full staff and leaving the mission in the hands of teenager who he had sworn to protect. The council were good friends with Amelia's father apparently."

Zhalia shook her head."My god."

"That is not all." Dante continued. "Gibson is Metz' son."

Even Crispian gasped at that. "His own son?"

"Yes." replied Dante. "This mission has uncovered things about people that we never thought of. And it has also cost us Amelia. A girl who must have been under so much pressure because she always kept fighting...She always kept fighting...We haven't heard anything from Gibson yet...Why not? Shouldn't he be enraged? Not once have we encountered any suits! Why?"

"Because Amelia has found the temple and she has went on without us." answered Crispian.

The whole team looked at one another and nodded. "Let's go!"

OooO

Amelia began waiting, patiently, with exhaustion and loathing towards Gibson. "I can see it now!" he spoke. "Let's go. We have all the pieces. Someone get the old man! We are relying on you Amelia!"

She nodded and looked to the left. She knew Dante would not be fooled for long but she needed him to be fooled just long enough for him to be safe. Safe for her first ever friend - Zhalia.

"What are you waiting on Amelia, let's go!"

She began following Gibson. "We will have to swim there!" she informed him.

"I gathered as much. But just to make sure there is nothing dangerous..."

He grabbed her and pushed her in. She came back to the surface a while later. "Very refreshing!" she said bitterly. "What would happen if something was dangerous in here and I died?"

"You would scry in the water!"

She ignored him and began swimming onwards as the suits and the mercenaries jumped in as well.

TBC

Big thanks everyone!


	32. Chapter 32

To Gibson's dismay the suits and the professor began leading their way through the temple. Everyone was soaking wet and complaining. Amelia didn't care. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on how far away Dante's emotions were coming from. Her eyes widened. He was only fifteen kilometres away. She sighed and deliberately let a boulder cover up the entrance.

"Leave it!" spoke Gibson, tapping Amelia's shoulder as two of his men went to clear it. "Amelia has brains. We don't want any unwanted visitors."

They began making their way onwards and they came to a large door. "Only two things will open this." spoke Gibson.

"Blood of the princess and blood of the Cabal descendant." spoke the professor.  
Gibson smeared his blood against the door and passed a knife to Amelia.

"Your turn."

Without hesitation Amelia cut into her hand and smeared it on the door. The whole place began shaking and more rocks fell. "Let's keep going!" ordered the Professor. "The staff is ours."

Gibson's expression turned dark and he wiped it off as soon as Amelia walked passed him.

"This way Amelia."

They continued on their way and Amelia's usual clumsiness caused her to trip over her shoe lace.

"Keep going!" the professor ordered. "Those who lag behind lag behind!"

Gibson gritted his teeth at the professor's stupidity.

He waited behind as Amelia stood up. She has cut herself all over on the rocks. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned - not for her because he may need her later. But her life insurance was surely to run out soon.

"It is merely a few scratches and nothing of which will kill me. Let's move on. You heard what his majesty said."

They soon caught up with the rest of the forces. They were in what looked like the main chamber of the temple. There was a throne and in front of it was a large stone resembling a table. Above, up high, was a hole in the ceiling and the light from the eclipse was shining through.

"We have not got much time." spoke Gibson.

"No." agreed Amelia.

"Bring forth the staff fragments! Lay them out on the table before the professor of the organisation which has kindly let us work with them."

Two men carried a chest over to the table and layup out the staff. The professor caught the amulet which Gibson threw to him. "Today..." began the professor. "Is the day in which..."

"You die!" bawled Gibson, interrupting.

There was gunfire and lots of it. Amelia never wince or closed her eyes and she suddenly felt like a cold hearted bitch. She has expected it, but never fully visioned it but expected it enough to be unfazed. Some of the suits fought back and it ended bloody with only six of Gibson's men left.

Gibson walked over the pile of suits' lifeless bodies and ignored the professor's. He prized the amulet from the leader of the organisation's hands and hovered it over the staff.

Amelia smiled when nothing happened.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked.

Amelia began laughing.

Men have tried to use the staff, but failed to overpower." recited Amelia. "Do you not see only princesses can work with it."

She began walking up to Gibson and took the amulet from him. It glowed green and her blood from her already bleeding hand dropped onto the staff with the green light which was now merging with the eclipse.

The staff was being repaired. "It is mine. Always has been..."

The mercenaries took this as an opportunity and reason to shoot and all of them did so at the same time to get the bullets backfired at them by Gibson. "Your own men!"

The temple began shaking.

"Yes but it's worth the prize. I need you Amelia. Together we can do this. I advise you and you rule."

Water began bursting through the walls and Amelia grabbed the staff. She took a premonition at that time. "Quickly" she heard her father say. "You can only destroy it during the alignment. Destroy it now! Amelia do it!"

She took the gun from Gibson and threw the staff one the ground. "What are you doing?" asks Gibson. "Stop for a moment and think Amelia!"

She fired and the staff disintegrated. "I did! I really did! Nothing you did or say Gibson could ever trick me! Nothing! You underestimated me from the beginning! You and your father!"

Gibson removed another gun as Amelia turned around and dropped the one in her hands. The place was filling with water. "I am giving you one let chance! Surrender now or..."

"Or what?" asked Gibson, his gun clicking.

"Mia!" shouted Dante running in.

"Dante wait!" shouted Amelia.

Everything happened too quickly for anyone of the three to fully comprehend it. Gibson fired at Dante and Amelia broke off into a run. Before they knew it crimson appeared on Amelia's chest. The bullet has hit her in the heart.

The water was filling the room. Amelia was blacking out, falling into her 'brother's' arms. She did two things in that moment. She used her powers and sent the bullet in her heart back out of her chest and into Gibson's forehead and she scryed in the water to return Dante back to Zhalia. She heard their cries and that was the last thing she heard before losing it.

TBC

A/N Big thanks everyone :)


	33. Chapter 33

Dahlia Vale made her way from the garden and into the house. Her pigtails flowing with her as she ran inside. She had her father's amber eyes and nature and her mother's looks.

Dante saw his four year old daughter and picked her up. "Did you have fun playing outside?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No? Why not?"

"Because you weren't here, daddy."

"Oh dear I am sorry but I had to go and see Uncle Guggenheim with Crispian. But I promise that tomorrow we can go on a picnic. Would you like that?"  
She nodded enthusiastically. "We can play then."

She smiled. "But right now you have to go and stay with Aunt Mia tonight because mummy and daddy need to catch some bad guys."

"Can I come just this once...please!" she asked.

"No you can't Dahlia." Zhalia said firmly. "But Aunt Mia is fun too. She gives you sweets doesn't she?"

"Mummy why do doctors not like dentists."

"Doctors do like dentists." spoke Dante.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Zhalia.

"Well dentists say sweets are bad for your teeth and aunt Mia gives me sweets. If they were friends in medic...medic...medical places then why does Aunt Mia ignore that?"

"You can ask her tonight." replied Zhalia. Dante smiled his daughter was very observant of what went on around her and she picked up new words by listening.

Zhalia and Dante took their daughter into Mia's practice and found her having an argument on the phone. So typical of his sister. "Well it was said today so it should have been done today...Well I know it didn't come today that is why I am phoning!...What is it like in your funny little brains it must be so boring!...Well tomorrow it better come I have patients who rely on those supplies!"

She hung the phone up and turned around to see Dahlia, holding her mother and father's hand. "Dahlia!" smiled Mia. "Why would you be here?"

"I don't know." laughed Dahlia.

"Is it because my big brother is boring and you want someone fun?"

Dahlia burst out giggling. "I will get my keys and lock up then we will get ice cream on the way to my house."

Dante walked over to Mia. "I will try to be back for her in the morning."

"Don't worry if you can't."

"I really appreciate you just helping us all the time the moment we ask."  
"I am your sister it's what I do and considering I aml Dahlia's godmother it should not be a problem."

Mia turned and walked over to Dahlia. "Do you want a piggy back ride to the ice cream store?"

Dahlia nodded and Zhalia smiled. "Say goodbye to mummy and daddy first."

Dahlia hugged her mother and then her father. "Daddy will I ever be a seeker like you and mummy some day?"

"Maybe but only if you want to be! You could be anything you want."

"Why do that when I can be like you and mummy?"

Dante laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're already like mummy."

Dhalia smiled.

THE END

A/n A big thanks for the favourites, the alerts and the patience involved with this story because this is my first HUNTIK story. Also thanks for the reviews guys they were so encouraging. I apologise for how long this has taken to finish.


End file.
